


Mystery Lips

by BambiBoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring Sasuke, F/M, Nice Ino, No to discriptive abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiBoo/pseuds/BambiBoo
Summary: Akira Kain is a loner with only one really close friend; Ino. When Akira looses a bet that she and Ino made they go clubbing. Read on to find out what happens~





	1. Chapter 1

       [ I was ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198786203)sitting in my class waiting for the bell to ring so I could meet Ino under the tree we always eat at. There were still like two minutes of the class, but since I didn't want to stay I decided to ask to go to the washroom. She let me go so I walked out of the classroom with my backpack on. Instead of going to the washroom I made a B-line for the cafe where I got my lunch early. -I know it's weird that I get it early and just to go outside, but oh well, too many people there-. I then quickly made my way outside where I ate and waited for Ino. We were going to make a bet today... I'm not sure what it was but you know, oh well. By the time Ino showed up with her lunch I was finished and sitting down with my sketch book. At this moment I am working on a drawing of a wolf.  
        "Ayo~," Ino said and sat down beside me. I smiled up at my tall blonde best friend, after that, I went back to drawing in my book. After Ino was done she smirked at me.   
        "It's time to make that bet," she giggled out smiled brightly.   
        "So you know how you don't think I can get Shikamaru to ask me out and I won't ask him out~ Well I think I will be able to talk to him and ask him out. How about if I can't ask him out you can think of something for me to do and if I can ask him out by the end of the school day, you have to go to the club. Sakura's parents are opening the club to us teens for the night tonight. You have to wear what I put you in, though," She said smugly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled there is no way that she will get the confidence to ask Shikamaru out. She chickens out all the time when it comes to talking to him.   
        "Have fun talking to him," I giggled out. I went back to my drawing for a few more minutes before someone got in the way of the sun and blocked it from my sight. I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara..... What the actual hell...   
        "Hi Ino you wanted to talk to me," Shikamaru asked.   
        "Oh yeah about that," She smirked and looked at me. Where the hell did she get this confidence from, she would usually stutter and look away when he speaks to her.   
        "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight the club. You know the one Sakura's parents open once a week for all of us," She talked so smoothly you would have thought that she rehearsed it multiple times.... Oh, who am I kidding, of course, she rehearsed it multiple times.... I was still shocked, though, I mean if he said yes Ino was going to force me to go to this stupid thing that I never want to go to...   
        "Sure I have been meaning to ask you to go anyway, awesome that we had the same thoughts on it," He chuckled and smiled and dashing smile. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke are both the most inhumanly god-like people at this school, with the both Ino and Sakura as the most goddess-like people at this school. Then there's the normal looking people and the below average people like me... I'm the below average with Gaara because we wear black all the time and don't talk to many people... Oh well, who gives a rats ass.... Not me.  
  
        "That's awesome~ Well how about I meet you there and we can go in together, Just a warning though I have to serve for the first half an hour of the thing," She giggled out in a super flirty tone.  
        "Don't worry I can help you with that, I'm sure Sasuke will be busy looking for someone to dance with, he doesn't even want to go but I made a bet with him," Shikamaru laughed out. Haha the same thing happened to me Sasuke, we are in the same boat but I'm not going to tell anyone that.... No one needs to know I'm going since I will just be sitting in the corner waiting the stupid night to end.  
        "Thanks, see you tonight," She said getting up as the bell rang.  
        "Alright, By Ino, Bye Akira," He stated, walking away and waving. Wait he knows my name..... Ino probably told him my name... But still, he knows my name.  
        "Don't be too surprised, a lot of people actually know your name and think you're really really cute," Ino said like it was a fact and the only person that didn't know was me.  
        "Yeah right Ino... Someone probably told him my name so that he wouldn't act rude when talking to you," I walked ahead of her and entered my class with Ino close behind. I love after lunch because Ino and I have classes together. Once we were seated the teacher came in and started her lesson. Since Shikamaru and Sasuke had the afternoon classes with us as well Ino and Shikamaru talked about where they were going to meet and everything. I just sat there and finished my drawing of my wolf.   
        "You're really good at drawing," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and noticed that Sasuke was watching me draw. I felt my face go hot from blushing and I mumbled thanks. I have a small crush on him but shh don't tell anyone only Ino knows and I would like to keep it that way. He said your welcome and looked back to the front of the class. I mentally smiled and went back to shading some of that last parts on the fur. Once I was finished the bell rang. I put all of my things together in my bag and stud up waiting for Ino by the door.  
        "Ino hurry up," I called out in a frustrated tone. I wasn't excited for this at all.  
        "Fine fine fine, oh yeah Akira I already have a dress for you," She squealed out and dragged me over to her car. I sighed, got in a started to beg her not to make me go. That is how the rest of our afternoon started...


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, we were at my house where my parents sat on the couch with my little brothers and oldest sister. They were watching some silly show and having a family moment. I personally prefer to not get involved because I seem to cause a lot of problems for them... I say a quick hello and then go upstairs to my [room](http://interiordesign4.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Gothic-design-for-bedrooms-21.jpg) with Ino where we get my things for the night and what I might need for the weekend since it's Friday and I will be staying at her house this weekend. After I gathered all of my things I would need I left my room shutting off the lights ad closing the door. You may be thinking why are you room so damn big, well let us just say that my parents spoil all of us. The twins room is just a little bit smaller than my room is but it's still really big and my older sisters room is also as big as mine is, my parents own a bunch of interiors and exterior designing companies, as well as my mom, owns a makeup company, my sister with another makeup company, and my father owns a reptile rescue centre and a fashion company. I help out most with my father considering he is one I get along most with. Anyway back to what's important. We are now headed out the door when I get stopped by my lovely mother *Hint sarcasm*.  
        "Akira where are you going," she asked in her stupid alpha like voice.  
        "I already told you I was going to Ino's for the weekend, also that Sakura's family own a bar that they open once a week for students to go to. I'm going for once in my life," I said in a quiet voice.  
        "I don't remember you saying anything about that, don't you have something more significant to do with your life like oh I don't know work tonight," She snapped.  
        "N-no, I don't work until Sunday mom, I already told you this and wrote it on my work calendar on the fridge," I said in a slightly sassy tone. I'm so sick of her shit.  
        "I remember honey, she told us at the beginning of the week, the next day, yesterday and this morning," My daddy said.  
        "Thank you, daddy," I whispered.  
        "I remember her saying it to," Naoki said running up and hugging my leg. I smiled as Naoko ran up to me as well. I love my little siblings and my daddy. My mother and sister on the other hand.... they are a little much to have to deal with.  
        "Don't worry mom I didn't hear a single thing she said about working and what not," Yuki said.  
        "Sweetpea go have fun tonight I will see you on Monday, you're still helping my with my photo's right?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled. He waved me off with Naoki and Naoko as I got into the car with Ino and drove off.         "UGHHHHHHHHH My mother drives me mental," I almost screeched. I then took a breath in and calmed myself down quickly.  
        "Don't worry just remember tonight will be fun. "Ughhh I still don't want to go," I mumbled and put my head against the window. Once we arrived at Ino's house we went straight to work. She started with my hair and then moved onto my makeup, it took a total of an hour to get my face and what not done for this stupid bar thing.  
        "Ino why are you making my go to this thing with you, you know I hate going to social gatherings ," I said through tight teeth as I looked at the black dress she wanted me to put on. The only decent thing about this outfit is that she stuck to black with me and I am very thankful for that.  
        "You know why, So many people like you and you know what you need to socialise with them, that way when something comes and I can't go somewhere with you and you need someone else you have someone," She said and smiled.  
        "Well I won't need anyone but you because you are my best friend," I said and went to put the stupid dress on. I could hear her laughing at me from my bathroom so I glared through the doors, knowing that she couldn't see it. Once I was finished I walked out and glared even more. This dress is so tight but oddly enough I feel really pretty in it and I usually hate lacy short dresses. Ino turned around looked at me, once she saw me her eyes went a little wide.  
        "Aki you look amazing..." Was all she said to me and[ I (her hair is brown not that colour) ](http://www.polyvore.com/akira/set?id=201576189)couldn't help but blush.  
        "Now for the finishing touch," she said and pulled out a tube of red lipstick.  
        "No", I stated and covered my mouth.  
        "Oh, but yes," She giggled. I gave in almost right away know that she would make me anyway. Once she put the lipstick on I helped her with [her hair](http://www.polyvore.com/ino/set?id=201957605) and what not. After that, we were both done pretty much. So since we were finished we both left for the bar that opens at seven and it was six forty-three now. As soon as we were in the car I instantly regretted this. I want to be at home not here, I would rather be in front of the T.V with Ino and talking about absolutely anything that has nothing to do with what was bothering us. Soon we pulled into the driveway of the bar and got out of the car. I still didn't want to be here so as soon as I was out of the vehicle I glared at Ino.  
        "Alright, I'm here so let me go home now," I spat through my teeth. I don't like being in social situations like this so I just really want to go home.  
        "Oh come on, once you actually get in there and hear the music, maybe get a couple of drinks in your body you will be fine," she said and took a hold of my forearm. I sighed and followed her in, I know she means only the best for me. By the time we were just outside the doors to get in, Ino said we had to wait for Shikamaru so I went over to the wall and lent against it. I may have given in but I'm still not happy to be here. A few minutes later Shikamaru walked up with a very handsome looking Sasuke. Ughhhhh I hate my brain sometimes. As soon as they approached I hide in the shadows of the building. No way in hell am I letter them see me here looking like this. Not happening.  
        "Hey Ino," Shikamaru said casually waving. From where I was I could see Ino internally fangirling. I smiled, she looked really excited and happy about this night. I wasn't going to ruin it for her.  
        "I see Akira didn't come with you," Shikamaru stated. "Nope, I tried but you know she hates social interaction because of the bullies," she said. I pre-told her that I didn't want anyone to know I was coming. I looked different because of the makeup, so I can get away with it, but I did glare at her for mentioning the bullies.  
        "Too bad I was going to make Sasuke here ask her to dance," Shikamaru said and chuckled at the one and only glaring Sasuke. I stopped listening after that and went inside. I say at the bar and waited for a total of ten minutes before Ino walked in holding Shikamaru's hand guiding him to the bar. Once she was there an apron was thrown her way.  
  
        "Hey what can I get for you," Ino said right in front of me.  
        "Out of this place please," I smirked.  
        "Oh there you are Aki-chan, I thought I lost you," she giggled and looked at me.  
        "I'll get you a margarita, they are light and don't taste bad," she walked off started to mix a weird looking drink for me. Ughhhhh I don't really want to drink anything. Once she finished she practically skipped over to me and passed it to me. I smelled it and shrugged, then took a sip of the drink. It wasn't as strong as I thought it would have been so I kept on sipping at it. As I sipped on the drink I felt a presence beside me. I slightly looked over to Sasuke flagging Ino over to order a drink.  
        "Hey Ino can I get a double, and a," he glanced over at me what I was drink to see that it was empty, "a margarita for the miss," he winked at me and I blushed. I pulled out my wallet to pay but he put his hand over mine to stop me.  
        "It's on my pretty," he chuckled at my blush. I nodded, before noticing that Ino had come back with the drinks. As we started to sip on our drinks we started to talk. We had a lot common but I realised if I were to tell him my name then I wouldn't be able to.  
        "My shift is over, all your drinks are on me for the rest of the night, just say you are friends of Ino, By the way, you're on stage in two," Ino came over smirking holding Shikamaru's hand. I looked at him with wide eyes.  
        "You heard me, Sasuke can you bring my dear friend over to the stage please," she strutted off smirking. Sasuke took my hand in his and guided me over to the stage. I blushed as I felt his hand give me a small squeeze and pushed me up the stairs giving me a small wink when I turned to face him. I quickly looked at them and gave them my phone. I told them to go into a folder called my music and press the song here (Pretending she wrote it, it's actually by Alessia Cara). Once the music was finished I got off of the stage. I hate Ino for making me do that. I'm so freaking embarrassed now. I quickly went back to my seat to see Sasuke sitting there with two drinks in his hands. One was that margarita drink Ino kept on making me and Sasuke had some other type of drink that I don't know about. I smiled, I think it's time for me to loosen up a bit and give in to being here. Once I sat down he passed me the drink. I smiled and said my thanks.  
        "You were awesome up there, Nice song choice I feel the same way sometimes when Shikamaru drags me out to these things," He chuckles and takes a drink of his beverage. I smiled and took one of mine. I place it down and he took a hold of my hand.  
        "come on let's dance," I tried to say no but he ended up pulling me onto the dance floor before I could say thing else. As he swung me around I could feel my heart race quicken and a smile appear on my face. This was so much fun, but I would never tell that to Ino because she would probably make me come to more of these things. That whole night we stuck together, on our last dance, though, that was when things changed and I knew that I was going to be screwed. On that final dip, he pulled me up and kissed me square on the lips. I got lost in the kiss and was about to pull away to tell him who I was but he just held me close, so I didn't bother pushing away. Once we pulled away I heard a whistle over the music. It was Ino and Shikamaru. My face went nearly as dark as my lips. Just as I was about to tell Sasuke my name I was dragged away and brought outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were outside I glared at her.  
        "I see you go close to Sasuke fast," she giggled at me and I glared right back at her.  
        "Well it's time to head home now, did you end up telling Sasuke it was you," she smiled knowingly thinking that I was going to say that I didn't or never thought of it.  
        "Actually, I was about to tell him it was me before you came a took me away," I slightly growled playfully.  
        "Wait, what," she said and I nodded.  
        "Well then, are you going to tell him on Monday," She asked with an amused look in her eye.  
        "Nope," I muttered under my breath and walked to the car.  
        "What.... Why?" She asked shocked.  
        "Simple. He wouldn't feel the way I feel about him despite kissing me tonight, once he finds out it was me he would probably be disgusted. If he wants to know he can find out on his own," I state and got into the car. She huffed and drove off once she was in. Once we got to her house I quickly got up to her room and took off the heels I have been wearing all night. Ino came in about a minute later laughing at me.   
        "You shower first," Ino said and I smiled. "Alright. I will be quick, I promise," I stated and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room. I turned on the faucet to the shower and stripped myself of the dress and my beanie. I stepped in, closed the blurred glass shower doors and started to soak my hair with the warmish water that was coming out of the tap. The door then opened and in came Ino, yes Ino just walks in while I'm showing, I do the same to her. She placed a set of Pyjamas on the closed toilet seat.  
        "Your pyjamas are on the toilet with a towel hanging up," she stated and walked out. As I showered I couldn't help but think about what happened. Sasuke Uchiha kissed me.... Oh my goodness... He kissed me and I couldn't tell him that it was me. I chickened out like the idiot I am and always will be.  Once I finished my shower I dried off and changed into my nice comfy pyjamas. I put the robe on over it and walked out with the towel around my head.I went over to Ino holding the dress and threw it at her. She was on her phone texting so she wasn't expecting me to do that. She yelped, dropped her phone and slightly jumped.  
        "Ha, that's what you get for making me wear that stupid thing," I said to her and smirked. She glared at me and got up.   
        "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You enjoyed that kiss and you know it," she mocked and went to the washroom. I heard her start the shower and close the blurred glass doors before groaning.   
         "Hey Aki can you bring me a towel and my pajamas," she called out. I giggled and walked over to her closet where the towels were, got one out and then got her pajamas off of her bed. I walked over to the washroom, opened the door, walked in and set them on the toilet.  
         "Thank you," she said.  
         "You're welcome," I stated and walked out closing the door behind me. I sat on the extra bed that she had set up for me and pulled over my bag with my sketch supplies, phone, and headphones in it. I pulled out my phone and press the play button on some Pierce The Veil. I had put it on the playlist so that I didn't have to switch songs repeated and instead I would be able to concentrate on my drawing. I guess I got lost in my drawing and let my mind decided what to start on because by the time my headphones were pulled out of my ears I had drawing out a margarita glass with a pair of lips in the middle and what looked like Sasuke's face on the left side while my face on the left side.   
        "Come on, it's time to head to bed," Ino said as she calmly removed my pencil and sketchbook from my hand. She placed them on the table beside my bed and smiled.  
         'Why, what time is it," I asked her and looked around.   
         "Almost one in the morning. I was texting Shikamaru the whole time so when I finally decided to look at the time and nearly freaked out since we have plans to hang out with Shikamaru, Sasuke and some people from school," she said and smiled. She walked over to her bed, smiled and sat down on it.  
         "Your phone and laptop are already charging, just go to sleep now," she said in a soft voice and got under her covers. I the same and closed my eyes. What would I ever do without her in my life. I smiled and mentally thanked her for putting up with all my crap, then I slipped into dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

I was awoken by Ino telling me to get up and get ready so that we could leave. After a few minutes of her trying, I finally gave in and got up out of the bed. I went over to the drawer in her dresser that held some of my clothing. I'm here enough so why not have some of my clothing here. I quickly picked out something and put it on. It was, of course, all black with dark makeup... That's how I always am, dark this, dark that, dark everything. Ino then walked into the room shortly after and passed me a piece of toast that was lightly buttered. I picked at it before slowly eating it knowing that she wasn't going to allow me to leave without putting something into my stomach. I then made my way to the bathroom where Ino was already fixing her hair and brushing her teeth. I quickly bobby pinned my beanie to my head and brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and left the washroom to see Ino already had her shoes on and wash holding up my backpack of things that I always have with me.   
"you ready?" she asked as I nodded. She smiled at me and passed me my bag. I remember when we used to always be late because she would try to get me to change into something different with more colour and less black. Now she's used to it and we are never late.   
"Yeah but drop me off at home first. I will meet you there because I want to ride my motorcycle down just in case I want to go to hot topic of something while you hang out with everyone. That way in case I take too long you can just meet me there," I said. She sighed then laughed before walking out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.  
"Fine, fine," She said. We made it down the stairs just as her mother was about to leave for the flower shop. Ino's parents own a gift and flower shop that I work at part time. I also work at a small cute cafe, an after school program for 4-10-year-old's, and help my father out with his clothing store and reptile sanctuary. So all in all that 3 part time jobs and 2 volunteer jobs that will soon be mine once my father is ready to hand them over to me. My schedule is rather crazy and we will get into that in a little while. Anyway, look at me I got off track again... Oops. We said bye to her mom and left for my house.  
'Alright, I will be a few minutes since I will have to go up to my room, get my helmet, gloves and keys for the garage since I always have my keys with me because my mother hates my motorcycle. I will be there, I should only be late by ten minutes since travel time is also a thing," I said as we pulled up to my house. The lights were on which only meant that my mother was home since the twins were visiting my grandfather in the hospital with my father and my sister was gone for the weekend. I mentally sighed as I got out of the car. I waved as Ino drove off and walked up to the door. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My mother didn't even look up from the TV as I walked up to my stairs and into my room. I pulled my helmet off of my dresser and did the same with my gloves that were perched beside it. I slipped them on and help my helmet on my left side and left arm. I walked over to my door, shut off the light and closed my door before making my way down the stairs. I guess my mother moved from her spot on the couch to the kitchen because as I got to the bottom she was coming out of the kitchen. She made a sound of disgust and looked right at my helmet.  
"I thought I told you not to ride that stupid thing anymore," she hissed. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.  
"Dad gave me permission, besides granddad, would want me to use it since he got it for my because he ended up in the hospital," I snapped back. Granddad had gotten the motorcycle for me so that I could go where ever I wanted and not have to ask for a drive. Now my granddad is in the hospital so I use it when I want to go see him by myself.  
"You know I don't care about what your stupid father says or that thing in the hospital," she hissed. I could feel my anger growing inside me after she said that comment. She knows how strongly I feel about her calling my father stupid and granddad a thing. I hate it so much, I hate her so much.  
"Granddad is not a thing. I swear I hate you so much, screw you. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" I screamed at her. Then I felt a sting on the right side of my face, while another one following it quickly just above the first one. I quickly pushed passed her and ran out the front door and over to the garage. I pressed the button to unlock it and hopped onto my motorcycle. I kicked the kickstand up and pushed the key into the ignition and rode off. Good thing I grabbed my helmet with the face shade on it. I put the face shade down as I drove my bike to the park. I'm so done with my mother's shit but I know that I can't leave because I would mean that I was leaving my brothers alone with her and I wasn't going to allow myself to do such a thing. I finally got there twenty minutes late instead of my fifteen minutes that I said I would be. I got off of my motorcycle and walked over to the group that Ino was sitting with.  
"Hey, you made it. What took you so long?" Ino asked walking over to me quickly. I pressed the button on the side of my helmet to show her the now bruised skin. Curse my skin for being so pale and easily bruisable.  
"My mother called my father stupid and my granddad a thing so I got angry and yelled at her. She hit me twice," I whispered hoping no one would hear.  
**Sasuke**  
I was looking around when that Ino was here without Akira. Which is weird because Ino is always with Akira since they are best friends. Well unless it involves going to clubs then Akira stays out of it. I walked over to Ino with Shikamaru, she was talking to Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba who happens to be a friend of ours as well.   
"Hey Ino,' Shikamaru said and did a small wave. Ino blushed and did a slight wave back.  
"I don't see Akira, is she coming later or does she have work?" I mumbled to her in a questioning tone. I looked out of the corner of my eye nervously to see Shikamaru smirking at me but quickly looked back at Ino when he noticed my glare on him. Ino smiled brightly a the mention of her name and said that she would be here soon. I internally smiled at the thought of her being here. Though as the time ticked by you could visibly see the distress that was being displayed across Ino's face.  
"She said she would only be a few minutes behind me, it's been nearly fifteen minutes," she fussed and looked at her phone to see if there were any texts from her. If there is one major fact that I know about Akira besides the fact that she is cute, quiet, wears mostly black, can draw amazing and talks most to Ino, it's that she is never late unless a problem has occurred where ever she is.  
"Hey, don't worry too much, look there's her motorcycle pulling in now," Shikamaru said and pointed towards the jet black matte motorcycle pulling into the parking lot. Ino rushed over to Akira who was now out of the parking lot and making her way to the group. I started to walk towards them with Shikamaru in tow.  
"Hey, you made it. What took you so long?" Ino asked a tired looking Akira. Akira pushed the button on the side of her matte black helmet -she likes matte black, that's added to the list of things I know about her now- to reveal the right side of her face was bruised with a fresh bruise. My mouth widened slightly and I felt my blood start to boil, who would do this to her.   
"My mother called my father stupid and my granddad a thing so I got angry and yelled at her. She hit me twice," she mumbled. What the actual fuck, that's abuse. I looked at Shikamaru and he looked back at me. He gave an understanding nod as to what she said as well. We walked up to them and Ino pulled her into a hug. I then got to get a really good look at her. She reminded me of that girl at the club yesterday... The girl at the bar that drank the margarita and had on the cute black dress with the red lips. God Sasuke now isn't the time to be thinking about a girl that you will probably never meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akira**  
"So, Akira how are you?" Sasuke asked looking at me. I felt my cheeks go red as I look up at him to see him smiling down at me. Curse me for being so short. Memories of last night then flooded my brain and I smiled.  
"I'm doing good, how are you?" I asked him back after replying. He said good and smiled once more. I blushed once again and looked around the park to see a bunch of people there talking and laughing.  
"Well, how about we go sit down," he asked and took my hand in his. I blushed brightly and followed him as he took me to an empty spot on the bleachers that were there.   
**Sasuke**  
She reminds me of that girl from yesterday... Why does she remind me of her so much. Once we sat down, I pulled out my phone, unlocked it and opened my gallery for my photos. I opened the most recent file and looked at the picture that I took with miss. mystery from last night. I needed to try and find and maybe Akira would be able to help me.   
"Hey, Akira, I know you weren't there last night but I want to know if you recognize this girl," I showed he the photo and all of a sudden her fave goes a lot more pale making her eyes and bruise a lot more noticeable.   
"Oh um, I think that's Ino's cousin or something I have never met her since I could honestly care less," she mumbled and shrugged. Hm, the way she reacted.... Sasuke stop jumping to conclusion, you like Akira hat's why you are secretly hoping that Akira is miss. mystery. Ughhh this is so challenging.  
**Akira**  
We sat there in silence until I looked at phone for the time. I was getting bored just sitting waiting for Ino to finish flirting with Shikamaru. I can't believe that Sasuke actually kept that picture of us from last night. Oh god I don't even remember taking it... Thankfully I wasn't that recognizable. I really didn't want him o know it was me know since once he found out I would probably be his least favourite person ever. I feel bad for not telling him but at the same time I was to afraid. I then got up from my spot that where I was seated beside Sasuke. He looked at me in curiosity.   
"I think I'm going to go to Hot Topic of something. I can't stand being in the sun for too long my eyes are way to sensitive for it," I mumbled and walked down. He followed me and smiled.   
"Well I will come with you. I'm bored here anyway, Shikamaru dragged me here saying that yo- I mean saying that I should talk to more people," he said and scratched the back of his neck. I blushed knowing what he was going to say but didn't say anything back to him about since he seemed nervous about what he said. I nodded and walked over to Ino.  
"hey Ino, Sasuke and I are going to go to Hot Topic, meet me there around four or something," I casually said and smiled. She looked at me and smirked.  
"Yo, Shikamaru, meet me there for the same time," Sasuke said to a smirking Shikamaru, his face slightly tinted pink from what I could see.  
"Alright? Have fun on your date!/Alright! Don't have too much fun!," (Normal: Ino/Bold: Shikamaru) Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time causing both Sasuke and I counter at the same time.  
"It's not a date dumb ass!/We are not going on a date!" (Bold: Sasuke/ Normal: Akira) we both said at the same time. My face went red and I looked away from Ino and Shikamaru and towards my motorcycle.  
"Yeah sure it isn't, anyway yeah we will be there for four. Everyone will probably make our ways there for something to eat in like a few hours," Shikamaru said. I nodded and Sasuke sighed.  
"Come on Akira, let's go," Sasuke said and took my hand in his. I blushed again as we walked to the parking lot. I went over to my motorcycle while he went to his. I smiled. we have a bit in common so that makes me happy since I know that I wont be awkward around him. Well a little less awkward around him than others. I put my helmet on once again making sure that my beanie was still tightly secured to my head. I looked over at Sasuke who glanced over at me and put a thumbs up. I smile and put my veil down on he helmet. I started my motorcycle and left the park making my to the mall with Sasuke in front of me. We weaved in a out of traffic and for the first time in a while I finally felt that I had someone else I could talk to instead of always going to Ino with everything. That thought though slowly left my mind bcause I already knew that he just pitied me. I was willing to let him pity me if that meant that I could stay near him. After about a ten minutes drive we pulled in the parking lot. We both pulled into the same parking space since you know motorcycles don't need a full parking space if there are two of them. That's just rude to take up one parking space per motorcycle especially if you having someone with another motorcycle. I turned my bike off and got off pocketing my keys. I took off my helmet and put it in my bag. Thankfully it was big enough. Sasuke did the same and smiled. We walked in side by side in a quiet comfortable manner. Without even discussing where we would go first we made out way to Hot Topic. I smiled as we entered and started to look at everything, trying to figure out what i was going to bye since I needed some new things and had way too much money to be considered normal. Maybe I will get a piercing or two, I have been wanting some at some point in time.  
"What are you going to get," Sasuke asked and smiled when he noticed me looking a black top that says, "I'm not antisocial, I'm selectively social". I really like that top. I looked at the sizes and found my size.   
"That shirt is awesome. I getting one as well. We will match," he chuckled and smile. He found his size and smiled.   
"I might get a few more things. I also want to go get some piercings. I have wanted some for a while. I know someone who knows my father so I already have permission. If he doesn't believe me I can just call my father to come meet us, plus it's convent since it's in the mall," I said and looked a couple pairs of jeans.   
"Maybe I will get snack bites of something. I want lip piercings so why not. My brother can give me permission if need be," Sasuke said and shrugged. I smiled a lot more. Maybe just maybe he and I can be actual friends. We looked around for a bit before finding everything that we were interested in. We paid for everything and left Hot Topic two hours later holding a bunch of bags. It was about three when my phone went off. I looked at it as we sat on a bench in the mall.  
Ino: Hey we are at the mall, where are you guys,  
Me: Oh we are sitting outside of Lush, we just finished in Hot Topic. We will meet you in the lower food court. We need you guys to watch our things. We have one more spot but we couldn't go because we had so many bags.  
Ino: alright, We will meet you there, did you have fun on your date~  
Me: It wasn't date!  
Ino: Sure sure there  
Me: Ino stop. We will be there in a few minutes.  
Ino: Alright, alright.  
"Ino said everyone is here so we will be meeting them in the lower food court. She said that they will watch our bags while we go to the piercing studio," I said, pocketing my phone and lifting my bags. He also picked up his bags and we made our to the lower floor food court.   
"Hey guys," Ino said and waved us over. Sasuke and I walked over to the group who were now greeting. A few of them even greeted me by my name... It felt weird, I thought no one knew my name besides the people Ino told it to... She must have told them. I shyly smiled at them and waved back.  
"Leave you bags here and go where ever it is you and Sasuke will be going," Shikamaru said and chuckled after. Ino followed up with a sly giggled and a wink. I looked over at Sasuke and watched him roll his eyes. I put my bags down and got out my phone. I texted my father that we were ready for him to come down. I looked over at Sasuke once more to see what he was doing to see him on his phone. He must of had the same idea as me because once he finished I decided to ask him and the results were funny to everyone.  
"Did you text your father/brother?" we both asked at the same time, blushed at each other and then looked away at the exact same moment give or take.   
"Oi, Shikamaru, did you bring the orange juice I asked you to pick up for me?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru passed him two bottles of orange juice. He's smart. He passed me one and I opened it thanking them both in a small voice. They both said your welcome and smiled back at me.   
"Drink it all to make sure that you don't pass out," Sasuke said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and said 'right back at you' to him. He chuckled and phone dinged. He looked at it and smiled.   
"Itachi is five minutes away, he will meet us here," Sasuke said and took a gulp of his juice.  
"Alright my father is about ten minutes away," I said and took a drink from my bottle.  
"Where are you guys going that involves your brother and your father," Ino asked. I smirked and turned to look at her.  
"Stuff," I said, smirking. It was my turn to smirk now. She scoffed and turned away from us.   
"Oh yeah we will be a few hours because I don't know how many clients they have today," I casually said and they all nodded.   
"I will probably bring your bags to the car that way we can also walk around," Ino said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. I nodded and smiled. We talked for a more minutes before Sasuke's brother showed up. He introduced himself to me and I did the same back. Like he was actually going to remember my name because you know.... We then made our way to the studio where my father was now waiting outside talking to the owner.  
"Hey munchkin'," he said and ruffled my beanied hair slightly. I whined softly and whacked his hand away.  
"Really dad," I complained as he chuckled and introduced himself to Itachi.   
"So, Akira is this your boyfriend," my father asked me with an amused face. I felt my cheeks get hot once more and I looked down.  
"No dad, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of Shik-," I was cut off by Sasuke.  
"We're friends. I'm in a few classes of hers," Sasuke said and smiled. I looked at him shocked... There is no way he actually thinks we are friends, I mean I would love to think of him as a friend but I don't think he means it. My father gave me look and we walked inside. Apparently my father already made and appointment so we were in and out rather quickly. There was no problems and nothing to worry about. That's why I like that place. They get straight to the point and know what they are doing. Anyway I got my nose pierced, my lip pierced, my belly button pierced and the left side of my ear cartilage pierced (double). Sasuke got snake bites and an eyebrow piercing. Damn well did he look sexy with as well. Damn....


	6. Chapter 6

"You look good with your nose pierced," Sasuke said and smiled at me. He winced slightly after and cursed softly. Both Itachi and my father left once they signed the forums so we were left alone after that. It was a lot of fun because Sasuke and I ended up making a game out of it. We decided that the person who flinched the most was the looser. Turns out both of us were the looser because each time we got something pierced we both flinch. So we decided that this time I would get the food and next time He was going to get the food. as we made our way back to food court I got a text saying that they were there and waiting. I smirked knowing that Ino will be surprised that I got some piercings since she thought that I would never do that.   
"They said that they are waiting in the same food court as before. What do you want to eat?" I asked him and looked at him. He thought for a moment before looking at me and answering.  
"How about some Chinese food, we can share," he said with a goofy out of character smile on his face. I blushed and nodded.   
"Sure. I mean I can get you your own but if you want to share we can," I stuttered out blushing still. He nodded to confirm that he wanted to share so once we got the food court we went straight to the line for Chinese. I texted Ino and told her that we were just waiting for our food. Once we got it we went to the section that our group seemed to have claimed. As soon as we got there and put our stuff down at the table where Shikamaru and Ino were seated and sat down as well we were stared at. I knew why but I didn't feel like telling them until they asked me about it. I think Sasuke felt the same. 

"You guys went and got piercings!?" Ino practically yelled. I nodded my head and slightly flinched since I was sitting right beside.   
"So that's why you wanted orange juice and needed Itachi to come down to the mall," Shikamaru said and examined the new piercings on each of our faces.   
"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Ino asked us.  
"Well it was a spew of the moment and we felt like surprising everyone," Sasuke said in a bored voice. I nodded in agreement and looked at him.  
"I figured that you wouldn't want to come see me get myself stabbed with sharp objects so I pitched the idea to Sasuke. We also have a tattoo appointment for me placed in about a week that he is coming to as well," I said and shrugged my shoulders. I actually forgot about the appointment until I said that I didn't think that Ino wanted to see me get stabbed and what not.   
"Ughhhhh next time tell me," Ino groaned out. I giggled softly and then felt a pain in my belly button. That hurt. I forgot I just had that thing pierced. I flinched slightly and then laughed causing me to flinch even more.  
"What's wrong?" Ino asked in a concerned tone.  
"Oh nothing I got my belly button pierced so it hurts to constrict my stomach," I said and smiled softly to her. She nodded her head and relaxed. Sasuke then opened the Chinese food and passed me a pair of chopsticks before taking his pair and opening it.  
"Are you guys sharing the food?" Shikamaru asked eyeing it. Sasuke nodded and watched as I struggled to open the chopsticks. I guess he found it really amusing because after about five minutes of everyone laughing at me and watching me struggle he took the pair of unopened chopsticks and passed me the pair that was open. He opened them easily and I blushed brightly. Ughhhh, curse my weak hands..... He smiled at me and started to eat. I followed in pursuit taking small bites. It didn't take long for me to get full though so I let him finish the rest. I wasn't too happy with the fact that he had me take the last bite, though. I don't even know why I gave it since I never do...  
"Wait did you just get her to eat the last bite of that?" Ino said in an astonished tone. Ughhhh Ino really.  
"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked casually.   
"Well she never does," Ino mumbles and looks at me. Sasuke shrugs and I rolled my eyes at her. I started to talk to Ino about random things that had happened throughout our day when all of a sudden Sasuke stands out and calls everyone to attention.  
"Hey guys I have a question for you," his voice was clear and sounded amazing. He looked at his phone once more before showing a picture that I remembered all too well... It was the one of him and me from last night.   
"Do any of you know who this is. I met her last night but I never got her name," he spoke out. Everyone either shook their heads of stated no or shrugged. Some even had the gall to call him stupid for not getting her name. Well, my name that is. I shrunk in my seat and looked away from everyone the whole though since I didn't really want to be caught right now.   
**Shikamaru**  
I sighed as Sasuke showed the picture of the familiar looking girl from yesterday to everyone. He wouldn't shut up about her last night when he stayed over at my house. Apparently, she was about to tell him her name when Ino pulled her away from him. He tried to ask Ino what her name was but she just nervously looked in the direction Akira each time. I have a sneaking suspicion that this Miss. Mystery that Sasuke keeps on talking about is Akira but Akira won't say anything to him about it since she is thinks that no one really cares enough to actually talk to her or care for her. I swear she just as blind as Sasuke is. You can clearly tell that it's Akira that is the girl from last night. I'm going to have to talk to Ino about this before it gets bad.   
"Hey, Ino, come get coffee with me," I asked her and smiled. Ugh this is a drag now I have to deal with Sasuke's and Akira's problem when I should be worrying about my girlfriend. Oh right yeah I asked her out last night. That was a thing.   
"Yeah sure, Shika," she said and stood up. I took her smooth hand in mine and walked over to the coffee shop that was there in the food court. I sighed once in line as Ino gave me a look that stated that she knew what I wanted to say to her.  
"That girl from yesterday... It was Akira wasn't it?" I asked her, looking her straight in the eye. She looked guilty for a split second before sighing.  
"Yeah it was. We made the same bet that you and Sasuke made and obviously she lost, so I made here come with me. She wasn't happy at all, but when Sasuke asked her to dance she seemed to be a lot happier about being there. She was about to tell him her name, I had no idea and I dragged her away because we had to leave. I asked if she told him and she no. Then I asked if she was ever going to tell him and she not now... So I probably ruined it. I feel so bad because this is going to eat her alive, she really likes Sasuke but doesn't feel like she has the right to tell him since she is a no one apparently," she said and turned her gaze over to the table where Akira was slouched still and waiting for Sasuke to stop showing the picture of them around. Once he stopped he sighed and looked as if he was physically hurt by this. The look that passed on Akira's face was a cross between quilt and pain. I looked back over to Ino and say a sad look on her face. That made sad knowing that I can't help her. She cares a lot about Akira and visa versa. They are everything to each other so seeing Ino sad because Akira is being stubborn makes me feel sad that I can't do anything about it.   
"This needs to stop. We need to find a way to help Akira tell Sasuke that it's her or I will have to," I stated. There is no way I'm going to let Sasuke -my childhood best friend- beat himself up over a girl who he thinks that he will never see again when in reality she was sitting right in front of him looking at him with a look of affection in her eyes.   
"Yeah but how. We could put her picture up around the school.... I don't really know how she'll feel about that though. We could also have another party since it's close to Christmas," Ino said know deep in thought. This is why I love her. She is always coming up with ideas that I could play around with and hopefully perfect.   
"That's no a bad idea. A Christmas Party. Since it's December 15, we can plan it. We can have it at either, your house or my house," I said to her. She grinned out and went to the desk to order herself and Akira a coffee, after her I ordered one for Sasuke and I, then I paid and we waited.   
"Oh, we can play truth or dare and ask Akira -Since I know that she will pick Truth somewhere through it all," she said smirking. I nodded at the idea of it and smirked as well. God Ino is amazing. This is an amazing idea.  
"Perfect we will have the party next weekend, we can shopping throughout the week and all that," I said and smiled. I kissed her forehead and we walked back to the group after grabbing the coffees. We all hung out for a little longer before we parted and left. Sasuke and Akira went a different way since their motorcycles were parked across the parking lot from ours.   
**Akira**  
Sasuke and I walked away from the group and smiled at each other. I had a lot of fun today despite, you know being hit by my mother and getting a large bruise on my face.   
"I had a lot of fun today. Your Tattoo appointment is on Wednesday for after school right?" He asked. I nodded, blushed and smiled. He had fun.  
"Well then I will see you there, I will talk to you Monday about what we are going to do and what not. See you then," He put his helmet on as I put mine on. He smiled at me and I smiled back before putting my shade down and smiling like an idiot to myself. God this day was amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just a warning there will be a time skip in the beginning (It will be Monday), and one to Wednesday, it's going to be a very short chapter!!))

**Akira**  
It's now Monday and I was sitting at a table in the lunch room with since it decided to snow last night and we couldn't sit outside because of it. I was sitting with Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and some other people I'm not too sure about their names. Ino forced me to sit with them or else I would be sitting under the stairs like we always used to before she and Shikamaru got together. I was picking at my food like I usually did. Today I was rather annoyed, I found the picture of Sasuke and me, nearly all over the school today. I wasn't really annoyed with Sasuke since I asked him and he said that it was Ino's idea to do so. Ino was the of me being annoyed and not wanted anything to do with anyone today. Well except for Sasuke who apparently was trying to get my attention.  
"Oh sorry, I was distracted," I gave him a shy smile and he smiled back.  
"That's fine. I was wondering about Wednesday. I can pick you in morning with my car and we head to school together, that way we don't have to take two different rides up to the mall," he asked. I nodded my head and smiled a real smile for the first time today.  
"That would be a good idea since I will be getting the tattoo on my foot," I said, giving a nod for added confirmation. He smiled at me and went back to eating. I smiled softly and went back to looking at my food. I love talking to him but he probably just talks to me for the hell of it because Shikamaru is so busy with Ino. Hell, I bet he only talks to me because Ino makes Shikamaru make him talk to me... Not that I really care anymore, this actually a nice change. I never thought I would feel that way but I am. I enjoy talking to him and occasionally Shikamaru when he asks me something -which isn't all the time but it's getting more and more often-. Throughout all of the lunch, Sasuke and I held up a small conversation. After lunch, we walked to our class together since we seemed to have a lot of them together. By the end of the day, we got to know each other more as well. We have a lot in common but at the same, we don't have much in common. That to me though is fun because that means that I can try things that he likes if we ever decide to do that.  
*Skip to Wednesday*  
**Akira**  
I was now pacing my room, it was about six AM and I had no idea what was happening. I wasn't able to get a lot of sleep but at this moment I didn't really care. I had to get ready to get picked up by Sasuke. God since when did I care this much about someone as much as my brothers, father and Ino.... This is messing me so damn much. Finally, I decided on what to wear. It took a while but that's why I got up early and not late. I waited maybe another ten minutes before I heard my name being called from my room. I walked down stairs to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. I smiled softly and walked over to him.  
"Hey," Sasuke said and looked my up and down as if taking in my appearance in a good way before saying, "You look good today." I blushed at the comment and smiled. I mumbled a thank you before my sister came in the room to ruin the moment.  
"Oh, who is this," by now my father had gone back to the kitchen to finished getting the twins lunches together.  
"This is Sasuke, he's from school, Yuki," I said and smiled as sweetly as I can.  
"Oh, so you mean a boyfriend, he's a little out of your league sis, what did you do pay him to pick you up and drive you to school so no one would make fun of you," she mocked me, smirking. I looked down, feeling my body start to shake slightly.  
"She's not out of my league. If anything, I'm the one that's out of HER league (does that make sense?), not the other way around. Now if you please excuse us we have to get to school," Sasuke said and grabbed my hand in a tight, secure hold. My sister rolled her eyes as we left the house and entered his car.  
'Sorry about her, she can be a bit of a bit- snob," I said, correcting my bad mouth language before I scared him away with it.  
"It's no problem. She seems to be a bit of bitch," he said and smiled catching onto the fact that I tried to hide the fact that I nearly swore. I blushed and smiled. At least he understands the fact that my sister is a total bitch and not someone that nice... For the rest of the ride, we talked and laughed about different things. Then finally we showed up at school. Getting out of the car was a little awkward since we were both getting stared at and being talked about but I managed to not fuck it up so I didn't fall! We then made our way to class.  
**After school**  
Since Sasuke and I didn't have our last class together today we decided to meet outside the gates in the parking lot. The bell was about to ring to I hurriedly got my things together since I had a feeling that Sasuke was already out of class because Gai-sensei always lets his class out early. As soon as the bell rung, I quickly said bye to Ino and walked out of class. Once out of the classroom I was surprised to see Sasuke standing up against the lockers with his hands in his pocket. He was talking to Kiba so I had a moment to compose myself before walking up to them. 'God Akira you should just tell him how you feel and that it was you that was at the bar with him,' my brain told me. As much as I wanted to listen to that part of my brain there was an even more powerful part that was telling me that I should because it would be a waste of time because he will never like me that way...  
I pushed all of those thoughts away, fixed my bag on my shoulders and walked up to him. As I walked up to him I pulled out my phone and did a quick makeup check to see if everything was still good. Thankfully my make hasn't smudged or anything throughout the day!  
"Oh, hey Akira," Kiba said and sheepishly waved. I smiled and waved back saying a hey.  
"Hey, I thought we were going to meet in the parking lot?" I ask Sasuke who was now smiling at me partially. That's one thing I like about Sasuke, he tends to not being over barring ever. He is a very different person when we are alone, not in a bad way. For example, if we are at school he is very subtle about his emotions as am I but if we are alone or with just Ino and Shikamaru he tends to be in a more lightened mood about things. He lets his emotions go a little more. I like it, I don't know why but I just do!.  
"Oh, we got out about fifteen minutes ago so I thought I would meet you here instead since I know you would be getting out just as the bell rang," He said. I nodded once and smiled slightly. We bid our bye's to Kiba and Hinata (Who came over just after I had). We then walked out of the school and over to his car.  
"So what are you going to be getting done?" he asked me. I thought for a second and smiled.  
"It a quote on my ankle. It will say, 'She believed she could, so she did,' I'm getting it because I have a very weak right ankle, I broke it when I was younger and as much as it healed properly, the proper strength never came back to it. They said I would be able to dance anymore because of how weak it was. Well, I still dance because I never gave up on it and it has the right amount of strength for me to dance again. It's not perfect still," I replied to him. That's the honest reason as to why I'm getting that tattooed on my ankle because since I believed that I would be able to dance again I worked with what I had and now it's strong enough!  
"That's really awesome. I'm going to have to watch you dance sometime," he said, turned me and gave me a full smile before turning back to focus on the road. We made it to the mall just in time to get two orange juices. I got one because well I don't really feel like passing out while being poked and Sasuke... I'm not sure why he got one but oh well! The tattoo took about a half an hour to do but I was really happy with the outcome of it.  
"So I will drop you off at your house alright?" he said as we got back into his car. He helped me a little since it kind of hurt to put a lot of standing pressure on my foot... Oh well.  
"Sure. That would be the best since I have work and can take my car once I get there," I smiled at him.  
"Where do you work?" he asked me. I smiled and looked at him.  
"Well, today I work at the cafe just down the street from our school, you know the cute little-themed cafe," I say grinning like an idiot. I swear something is wrong with me.... I can't stop smiling around him.  
"Oh yeah, I know it, I haven't been there yet I heard it just opened a few weeks ago," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the direction of my house.  
"Yeah it did," I said confirming his assumption of it just opening.  
"How about I just drive you to work and pick you up," he asked me as we pulled onto my street. The drive went by really fast. I blushed once he asked me that.  
"I don't want to bother you with it, I can drive there. Don't worry about it," I said and looked down at my hands. I don't want to burden him. He already spends a lo of time with me...  
"You won't be bothering me, trust me. I have nothing better to do," he said smiling, he pulled up in front of my house and I smiled. I guess it would be too bad if he drives me in and picked me up. What harm would it do?  
"Alright fine, only because my foot hurts still," I mumbled with blush still on my face. I got out of the car and Sasuke followed me after I invited him since I had to change and tell my parents that I would be at work. We entered my house and as soon as I said I was home my brothers ran up to me.  
"Who's that big sister," Naoki asked me and stared up at Sasuke with curious eyes.  
"This is Sasuke, he is my friend from school," I said and smiled at my Naoki who just kept looking at Sasuke.  
"You won't hurt my big sister right," Naoko said in a sceptical voice. I giggled softly but then stopped to hear his answer.  
"Never, yous sister it too nice to be hurt," Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Naoko's hair who by now was grinning like an idiot.  
"I have to go change can you keep Sasuke busy while I do that?" I asked the twins and smiled. They nodded their heads fast. I told Sasuke I would be a quick minute. I ran upstairs quickly and changed into my uniform for the night. This week was themed maids so I put on my black and red maid dress that I had for the job. I really like this job, it allows me to dress up in different costumes and express myself in ways I normally don't We even have themed weeks where we get to dress up as anime characters, otherwise known as cosplay. It's a lot of fun. I don't cosplay or dress up outside of work. I would have been known as more of a freak than I am now. Once I have on my dress I fixed my makeup and walked downstairs with my small heels in hand. Once down there I see My father standing in the doorway of the kitchen while Sasuke, Naoki and Naoko are in the living. They are showing Sasuke their cars collection. So cute. Sasuke was smiling the whole time. I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture of it because I thought it was so cute.  
"You know, he's a keeper and I don't really agree with a lot of boys. He seems to like the same things you like," my father said smiling. I blushed as he patted me on the back and walked into the living room. Sasuke and I aren't even dating, he knows that already.  
"Alright boys, Sasuke has to go and drop your sister off at work, you guys can play with him another time, right Sasuke," my father said and smiled at him. Sasuke returns the genuine smile and took another picture. Since hanging out with Sasuke after school and on the weekend I see a lot more of this side of Sasuke than I ever had. When I first had a crush on him I never knew he had this side, but now that I do, I like him a whole more. I internally frowned at that thought because I already know that he doesn't like me back. I should probably tell him about my being the girl from the bar, though. It's the right thing to do. We then left the house and I directed him the little cafe.  
"You look very cute in that by the way," he said me as we pulled up to the cafe. I blushed brightly and thanked him. He smirked and winked at me. I quickly got out of the car and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I will pick you up after work, you said you get off at nine right?" he asked rolling down his window as I made my way to the sidewalk.  
"Yeah," I answered back.  
"Alright, I will see you then Kira," He smiled and drove away once I was inside. My shift went by pretty damn fast, so by the time nine'o'clock hit I was just wiping down the tables. Sasuke walked in and waved at me. I waved back with a small hint of blush on my cheeks. Ugh Akira calm down. Stop freaking out. Once of my co-workers walked up to him and offered him something to drink. She was flirting with him and wasn't even being low-key about. Talk about high-key motherfucking fuckgirl right there. I felt anger start to bowl in my stomach as she went to touch his arm. He pulled back making sure not let her touch him. He looked over at me and smirked. I guess I wasn't hiding the fact that I was angry at my co-worker. I quickly went back to washing the table. I still had five minutes anyway. He approached me as I dried it.  
"you look upset, did something happen," he has a smug look on his face. I kind of wanted to slap off of his pretty face but that would probably make him angry at me.  
"N-nothing," I mumbled and stacked the chairs. He helped me and chuckled.  
"Don't worry I wouldn't let her touch with a ten-foot pole," he purred into my ear from behind me. I squealed softly and jumped away from him.  
"I-I don't care what she does. W-we aren't even dating," I turned my head to the side as he chuckled once more.  
"It's nine-twenty, Akira what are you still doing here?" my manager asked. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was in fact nine-twenty.  
"I didn't realise the time sorry," I mumbled and looked down. She laughed slightly and patted me on the head.\  
"It's alright, go home, your boyfriend is probably tired," she smiled at Sasuke who had a small tint of blush on his face.  
"We-"  
"Yeah I'm a little tired, come on Akira silly. You're going to end up overworking yourself," he chuckled and took my hand in his firmly so that if I tried to pull away I wouldn't be able to.  
"Bye, Akira, don't worry about signing out I will do it for you. Have a good night," she said and I thanked her. We then left the cafe and I tried to remove my hand from his out of embarrassment. Why did he stop me from saying that we weren't dating... He walked me to my side of the car, opened the door and I got in. He closed the door behind me and walked to his side of the door. He got in and we did our seat belts up. He drove off in the direction of my house. It took us fifteen minutes and once he pulled up I really didn't want to get out since I seen my mother's car in the driveway. That means she is home and I have no idea in what kind of mood she was in.  
"Thank you Sasuke," I said to him and smiled.  
"No problem, how about I pick you up tomorrow as well?" he asked. My eyes went slightly wide and I felt my cheeks once again go bright red.  
"No, no don't worry about it, I don't want to be a burden," I said and went to get out. I was shocked when I felt a tug on my arm that pulled me towards Sasuke. I bumped into him and he warped his arms around my waist. He leant closer to my ear.  
"You will never be a burden to me Akira," he whispered and kiss my cheek.  
"I- um- uh-," I stuttered out. Way to go words. Thanks for failing me brain.  
"I will pick you up tomorrow, no if and or but," he chuckled and kissed my cheek once more before letting me go. I just nodded in response since I had no idea what was happening. I got out of the car and waves him. I walked to the door to see my sister standing there with a smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes, turned back once more and waved. He drove off and before my sister or mother could say anything I was up in my room. I called Ino and started to squeal (Something I don't do often) about how my day went. She giggled at me and said that I needed to get him to date me. After talking with for an hour I went into my bathroom, showered and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

** Friday, Ino's house before the dance**  
        **Akira  
        "So why am I being dragged into this Ino, I already went to a stupid party this month....," I mumbled, frustrated with her and why she was making me go to a stupid school dance.  
        "Because it will be fun and you don't have to worry about being alone, Sasuke will be there," she giggled and passed me a [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ce/5c/a7/ce5ca78d313b9416326dbf904f592860.jpg) (the colour of the dress is not red, it's black. The white fur is maroon, the belt is also maroon, the tights are maroon and the hat is black with maroon fur trim as well), tights, hat and heels. I sighed. Not this again.   
        "Please no....," I mumbled and she gave me a look that said do it or I will force you to. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to change for another dance/party like thing. Once I had the whole outfit on I looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. She managed to make me a dress that was black but still had a slight Christmas feel to it. I was thankful for that because bright reds don't look that nice on me. Thankfully she can sew really well as well! I walked out of the bathroom and over to her where she looked me over. She was already changed into her [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/c3/aa/99c3aa3942b45147fd0516a28b595c93.jpg). She looked so pretty.  
        "Perfect, you really nice in that, I'm glad it worked out perfectly," she smiled softly and told me to sit down on the stool while she did my[ hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/31/74/2c/31742cee5387a99ef2a16f3537fb4085.jpg) and [makeup.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/3d/98/7c3d9842c63835cd0e9d855edc7e9950.jpg) Once she finished, I switched spots with her so that she was in the chair and I was in control. I finished her [makeup](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7e/6a/73/7e6a73d7fc5a94e7990cf1500a4e9345.jpg) and [hair ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/89/08/6f8908a09167e6cc64c9b22da61b4153.jpg)in record time since we were running a bit behind. We were out the door and on our way back to the school for the dance. After the dance, we were going back to Ino's to change and go to Shikamaru's who was holding a small Christmas party that he planned with Ino. Ugh since when did I allow Ino to drag me around to these silly social gatherings... Oh yeah since Sasuke usually attends them because he's forced to by Shikamaru... We parked in the parking lot and walked over to the duo who decided to wait for us to show before heading in.  
        "It's nice to see you here, Akira," Sasuke said and smiled at me. God, why does he have to be so handsome even in a stupid Santa suit...   
        "You look nice by the way, I like how it's black and maroon," he said and smiled at me. It was a small one, but it was still a smile. I blushed thanked him, complimenting him on his black suit with Maroon trimming on it. Wait...... black and maroon... Ino did this on purpose. I looked over at her with a surprised expression on my face, it seems that Sasuke also caught onto the colour coronations and glared at Shikamaru who was now laughing Ino. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.... or Shikamaru for that matter....  
        "Oh hush, you two look adorable together," Ino giggled out. She took Shikamaru's hand walked into the doors of the school. Sasuke and I followed and made our way to the large gym where it was being held. I sighed, not ready to take on so many people from school at once. I was about to tell Ino that I was going to go outside but I felt a hand connect with mine and pull me to the side.  
        "Hey, I can see that you seem uncomfortable with this. You look like your going to have a panic attack, are you alright Akira," Sasuke asked. I blushed and looked down, I didn't want to tell him that I have consent panic attacks.  
        "Look at me Akira, I won't judge you. I know feel that way, I can see it in your eyes every time I tell you otherwise, I'm dead serious. I care about you and I want to help you right now," he whispered taking a hold of my other hand. I looked up at him with shock on my face and in my eyes. I can tell he cares but all I can hear are the voices that are doubting him and I want it to stop.  
        "Thank you," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back and closed my eyes. For a few moments, I let my mind relax and ignored everything around me. That is until I heard the sound of a camera going off and seen a bright light go off from behind my closed eyes. I quickly pulled back blushing as did he.  
        "Aw look at you two, it's so cute," Sakura squealed out ran off. I looked away awkwardly and felt more blush creep onto my face as Sasuke took my hand and guided me over to the photo area.   
        "Come on, we match, might as well take pictures willingly instead of having them sneaking around us and taking them," he mumbled. I nodded and blushed. Once we were there I closed my eyes for a second and reminded myself that I always do this for my father when he comes up with new designs and needs someone to take pictures of it in. I opened my eyes and smiled the best as I could as TenTen toke a picture of us. TenTen, Lee, and Neji were in charge of taking pictures, as well as Sakura, Naruto and Gaara -who I was surprised to see here since I talked to him and he said he wasn't going to come. I guess Naruto made him come. TenTen asked if she could take more pictures of us and Sasuke agreed before I could say anything. He turned towards me and gave me a shy smile. I returned in as Neji toke a picture of us.  
*  
         After taking about what felt like a hundred pictures in about a half an hour we were finally on the dance floor. I felt kind of overwhelmed but I was thankful that Sasuke was here because he calmed down. Last time I was in a social place that was only lit up by flashing lights and phones was the bar. I wasn't as nervous because I had a little alcohol in my body, this time, however, I don't and I didn't feel like I needed any. Sasuke then took me to a corner where there weren't many people and started to dance with me. He did this with me when we were at the bar and I looked a little nervous. He still doesn't know it's me, though, or at least I don't think he knows... We danced for a solid hour before the lights were turned up to make the gym a little brighter. I guess it was time to announce the silly Mr and Mrs. clause thing that Ino was telling me about. I hope she and Shikamaru get it. They deserve it. I already know that I won't be the one to get it because hey I don't think anyone was expecting me to even show up let alone show up dressed like this.   
        "Alright, guys it's now time to announce this year Mr and Mrs Clause!" Naruto yelled into the mic that was hooked up. I rolled my eyes and leant against the wall. Sasuke followed my actions doing the same. I look toward the stand and saw Ino and Shikamaru standing there and looking around. I felt our eyes connect and knew that something was up instantly. Without hesitation, I made a b-line for the door leading out of the gym. I heard Sasuke calling my name and following me. He turned me towards him and gave me a confused look. I sighed and decided that it would be best to not tell him my thoughts on what was going to happen. With me not telling him, he dragged me over to the wall beside the doors and leant up against them holding me by the waist as I leant onto it beside me. I guess he didn't want me to leave yet so I just went with it. I could feel the blush and I sighed.  
        "Alright so drum roll please!" Naruto said and Hinata and Kiba who were in charge of music put on a drum roll effect before Naruto opened the envelope and smirked.  
        "This year's Mr Clause is SASUKE UCHIHA and this year's Mrs Clause is AKIRA KIAN," he yelled into the mic. My eyes widened as did Sasuke's as a spotlight type thing made it's way over to us. I tried to leave once again but Sasuke wouldn't let go of me.   
        "If I have to go through this then you have to as well," he whispered as he brought me to the stand where Ino and Shikamaru stud smugly looking at us. I gave her the look of 'I-AM-GOING-TO-FUCKING-KILL-YOU'. She laughed came over to me as Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke. They were holding a [crown](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15o8BLXXXXXaJXXXXq6xXFXXX4/New-Black-Rhinestones-Bride-Headbands-Headwear-Princess-Crown-Novia-Tiara-Crystal-Wedding-Pageant-Hair-Jewelry-HeaddressASW.jpg) and [tiara.](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1H3MvMpXXXXXBapXXq6xXFXXXj/2016-new-Hot-font-b-Black-b-font-gun-font-b-black-b-font-Dazzing-font.jpg) There was no way I was going to let her put that thing on my head so I quickly tired to move, once again Sasuke not letting. I gave in a let Ino place the black tiara on my head as Shikamaru place the crown on Sasuke's head. They were both careful as to not mess up our hair. We heard cheering in the background.  
        "Now for the two to kiss since they are both under the mistletoe!" Naruto said and a chant of 'kiss' was heard throughout the entire gym. I blushed as Sasuke pulled me in for a kiss. Instantly I kissed him back and far too soon was his lips no longer on mine. We quickly made our way off of the stand followed by Shikamaru and Ino who laughing to themselves and talking about how cute Sasuke and I were together. I rolled my eyes at the two before walking out of the gym. I needed a breather, I felt my chest start to tighten at all the all the attention I was getting. Sasuke followed me out of the gym. I walked over to a spot where no one was and toke a deep breath in. Sasuke stood there and rubbed my back for me. Ino and Shikamaru walked over and calmly stud in front of us while I calmed down. I really need to thank them both for that because if someone else came up to us and made googly eyes are Sasuke or tried to hit on me I was going to hurt them badly. Once calmed enough I turned to Ino who was looking at me concerned.  
        "Ino, did you plan this?" I asked her in a soft tone to let her know that I wasn't upset.  
        "We both did, we thought that it was you guys' time to shine. We had this planned for a week now. The Crown and Tiara were designed by your father for us to give to you. It's an early Christmas present from us and the school. You guys deserve it a lot," Ino said. Ugh, why did she have to go all mushy gushy on me? I pulled her into and thanked her and Shikamaru for everything they have done this past little while. I never knew I had suck amazing friends or people that cared about me. I guess I'm finding everything out now that I'm becoming more and more social... I mentally shivered at the idea of becoming more social but at the same time smiled softly. I didn't want to be known to much but at the same time, I liked the idea of having other people around for once in my life. It felt nice.  
*  
        After dancing for another half an hour the dance was finally done and everyone was reminded that Shikamaru was holding a no-alcohol party at his place. It was only no alcohol because I mentioned that it made me uncomfortable as well as Ino since there was going to be no adults around to monitor it. Sasuke and Shikamaru agreed with the idea and thus it became alcohol-free. Most of the people were fine with it but others groaned and said whatever. They weren't going to end up showing up, not that it bothered me. That means that there were fewer people causing my mind to slightly rest more.  
        We were back at Ino's to change quickly into something more comfortable since we would probably end up crashing there since Ino agreed to help clean up after. I was actually okay with going to this party since I knew most of the people who going and the hosts were what I considered best friends. Yes, I know scary thought... Akira having more than Ino as a best friend... It still gives me headaches to think too much about it. That's beside the point, though. I was currently wearing a [sweater dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/97/ca/d6/97cad6c5340b6f9bdecfb31822ac91d7.jpg) (Sasuke matches with her) with nude leggings under it and a pair of [heeled booties.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1c/70/08/1c700809e700aa8dc3d20bb5f9e311ad.jpg) Ino was wearing a [sweater dress](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1MNWnKFXXXXaoXFXXq6xXFXXXF/2016-Hot-Selling-Men-Women-Fashion-Cute-Korean-Matching-Couple-Clothes-Tops-Sweet-Thin-Casual-Striped.jpg) (Shikamaru matches with her) as well with black leggings and [heeled booties ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a1/f2/68/a1f26869cc648b6908e13eaebc08925c.jpg)as well. I have to admit I don't mind wearing this type of clothing. I mean I used to wear pastels up until grade seven. I still want to sometimes but I'm not bold enough to do so, so I don't... We were finally out of the house and at Shikamaru's place in no time. The party started at around 10:00 and it was 9:30 now. The dance at the school ended 8:30 since Shikamaru was hosting a party. We still had time to set up. We parked Ino's car around the back in the alley since we were aloud and got out. We went through the backyard and knocked on the back door. Shikamaru answered the door and I noticed that he matched with Ino. How cute! We walked over to the kitchen where Sasuke was there getting food ready. My eyes went wide when I noticed that he was wearing the matching sweater to my sweater dress.   
        "Really Ino, you keep making us match and everything," Sasuke chuckled out and complimented my attire for the evening.   
        "What I think you two are perfect for each other so why not make you guys match until you see it yourselves," she shrugged.  
        "You sure are pretty damn cold today Ino, your lucky that I'm actually alright with this right now or else I would have murderlized you by now," I huffed out and pouted, something I don't normally do. Sasuke chuckled and went to getting things ready while I went and washed my hands to help him. I was going to make sugar cinnamon rolls for the party.


	9. Chapter 9

        People started to show up around 10:00 just as the cinnamon rolls were finished. I smiled softly and took them out of the oven. I set them on the stove and when Sasuke went to take one I swatted his hand away.  
        "They are hot, you will burn yourself," I said and walked out of the kitchen pulling him with me. Just then my phone went off. It was my father calling.  
  
Akira: Hello  
Father: Oh you answered. We have a party tomorrow. One of the higher up ones we go to every year.   
Akira: Oh, I thought that was just after Christmas?  
Father: They moved it to tomorrow and you need to bring someone with you that's not Ino since this year I convinced her parents to finally attend since they aren't busy.  
Akira: Who am I going to bring then? Does Ino know?  
Father: Not that I know of, warn her before hand since I know you guys will be at a party and crashing there for the night. I have a dress for both you and Ino. Sorry I wasn't able to get away making you a black one. How about Sasuke? He seems like he would be fine with it plus if you don't have anyone to go with you can just stick to Ino and whoever she brings  
Akira: Alright, alright, and that's fine as long as it's not that bright. I don't feel like the pastel queen I used to be anymore dad.  
Father: *Chuckles* It's not. It's a dark red plaid print.   
Akira: Alright, thanks. Maybe I will ask Sasuke to accompany me to this stupid thing.  
Father: Alright, bye be safe. I want you back by twelve to get ready.  
Akira: *hums and hands up*  
  
        Ugh, these stupid things are back in session....  
        "What was that about and why was my name brought up," Sasuke chuckled out. I forgot he was right there. I guess I can't really avoid it now. I was about to ask him when Ino showed up with an annoyed face.  
        "Party?" I asked.  
        "Yeah, my parents finally deiced that it was time to attend these stupid things. I'm bringing Shikamaru, who are you bringing?" she asked.  
        "Actually I was thinking about asking Sasuke right here to accompany me to this horrid thing," I said and looked at Sasuke for an answer. I was afraid that he would reject me that I kept my face void of worry.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind. It's not like I have anything else to since it's Christmas break and two days before Christmas," he said and smiled. I let a grin appear on my face quickly before forcing it to a small smile. Oh god, why am I like this...

        "Thank you, I must warn you, these things are stupid and a bunch of high-class losers such as ourselves are forced to attend them a lot. Oh and Ino, my father has a dress for you already," I said looking at Ino. She giggled and nodded while Sasuke let out a chuckle.  
        "We are going to play truth or dare, I was supposed to come fetch you but then I got the call, so come on. There's no getting out of this by the way," Ino said in a teasing voice.   
        "Damn it," I mumbled and followed her with Sasuke behind me following me. Everyone was already seated in a circle. I sighed and sat down in an empty spot on the floor in front of the beige couch that was there. Sasuke took a seat beside me and rolled his eyes when Naruto said that it took us long enough to get in the circle and that the fun can finally begin.   
*  
        We had been playing Truth and dare for the last half an hour and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't having fun. Naruto had to run down the street in nothing but his underwear, Kiba had to give everyone a strip tease which Hinata covered his body quickly, Neji had to kiss TenTen like five times, Sasuke had to get a bunch of things thrown at him... oh and I had to sit in his lap or between his legs for the rest of the game. I swear these dares are weak but I already know that if I say something I'm going to be the one that's screwed...  
        "Akira truth or dare?" Ino asked me.  
        "Ugh, I haven't picked truth at all so truth," I mumbled and snuggled into the blanket that was now around Sasuke and I. It was chilly in here so everyone was either bundled in blankets, cuddling (By force or not by force, Sasuke and I were no longer by force), or both.   
        "I have the perfect one," she smirked out and finished, "do you have a crush on Sasuke?" she asked smirking. My face went a bright red as I tried to scramble away from him, he moved his hands around my waist to keep me in my spot.   
        "Well..." Sasuke mused out.  
        "I- um... I... Y-yes," I whispered. Everyone still heard me, though... Great now they know....  
        "I KNEW IT. You have been acting differently these past few days," Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone. Wait... the only way he would know that is if he actually paid any attention to my life which I was pretty sure no one really does... I kept my eyes on the ground and tried to move away as I felt all eyes on me... I felt my chest start to tighten and my breathing go rigid. Sasuke started to move his hands in slow circles on my outer thigh. It was comforting and within a few seconds I was fine again.   
        "Alright so I will ask someone for Akira and I choose Sasuke," Ino giggled out.  
        "Ugh why, truth," he mumbled.  
        "That was quick I thought there was going to be more of an argument to that," Shikamaru chuckled and finished by asking, "Do you like Akira back." My face went even redder and I felt like I wanted to go and hide in a hole for the rest of my life. He stopped rubbing the circles on my thigh and I all of sudden felt very afraid of his answer, despite knowing that he doesn't like me back... At least I think....  
        "Yeah, why wouldn't I, she's great and amazing. Brave to deal with the things she has to deal with. It's one of the many things I have learned about her from actually getting to know her these past few weeks," Sasuke said in a confident voice. My eyes went wide as I still kept my gaze on the floor. Wait.... did I just hear that right.... No, I couldn't have... There's no way..... Oh my god Sasuke Uchiha actually likes me back.... What the hell is happening, this has to be some type of stupid prank. It has to be. I quickly got out of Sasuke's arms and walked into the kitchen to clear my head. Sasuke followed me.  
        "Hey, why'd you leave?" he asked and I turned to him. Are you fucking kidding me... This is some type of sick joke.  
        "This is some type of stupid prank isn't it," I whispered to him shaking slightly.  
        "No why would I joke about liking you? Come on really Akira, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be spending so much damn time with you, please understand that," he pleaded with me and turned me so that I was facing him. I was now stuck between him and the wall. I was shaking. I knew what was happening, my chest felt tight and my breathing was erratic.  
        "W-why, why does this always happen why do people always do this to me," I whispered not wanting to believe him out of fear of being hurt.  
        "Please, look at me Akira, Akira breath," he whispered as we slid to the floor. I tried but failed.  
        "I-I'm trying, I can't," I managed before it got worse.  
        "INO," Sasuke called out. Ino ran in quickly and stud behind Sasuke looking at me in horror.   
        "What happened?" she asked.  
        "She started to panic, she can't breath properly," he whispered. Thankfully from what I could tell was that Shikamaru was keeping everyone in the living room trying to keep them all entertained while Ino and Sasuke help me out. Sasuke then moved from in front of me and I felt even more panicked thinking that he was leaving me. I felt relief wash over me when I felt him wrap his arms around. I was still having problems breathing but I managed once Ino got me some water. Sasuke held it up to me lips and I toke little sips from it.   
*   
        I calmed down a couple minutes later and blushed when I realized what happened. I can't believe that I did that. I freaked out in front of Sasuke because I was stupid enough to believe that he didn't like me back.... We were back in the living room now, just hanging out with everyone. We were- well they were all talking about random things while I played with the back of Sasuke's hand embarrassed about how close we were and that everyone now knew about my crush. He wouldn't let me sit alone though, he was to afraid I would panic again. I don't blame him though, I couldn't trust myself to not panic... That's how we spent the rest of our night, talking and playing stupid games. I fell asleep sometime throughout the evening feeling safe in Sasuke's arms...


	10. Chapter 10

        I woke up to the sound of talking. It was Ino and Shikamaru by the sounds of it. I didn't move though for some reason I felt that I sound pretend to sleep.   
        "Now we know that they like each other, but Akira never mentioned that she was going to tell him that she is mystery lips," Ino sighed out in a hushed voice.  
        "I know we have to figure something out... This is tearing Sasuke apart since he really likes Akira but is so curious about the mystery lips Akira that he won't ask her out until he knows who mystery lips are...," Shikamaru said. I frowned internally and sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at them.  
        "I'm awake you know. I plan on telling him... When I don't know, but soon," I mumbled, I went to sit up and move but was stopped by a pair of arms holding me against a hard chest. I blushed when I realised that I never left Sasuke's arms last night and fell asleep like that.   
        "C-Can you pass me my phone Ino, please," I whispered so I didn't wake him up. I turned my head to look at him and smiled softly. He was so adorable when he slept. I looked back at Ino as she passed me my phone. I whispered and thank you and looked at the time. It was about eleven thirty. I sighed and looked at Ino who held the same expression.   
        "We have to leave soon, we need to be back at Kira's for Twelve and ready for five. We will probably come get you guys since our parents are always banding together -even when mine don't go- and get a limo. I tried to talk them out of it but I failed," Ino said and sighed. I sighed as well since that means that I have to wake Sasuke up now so I can tell him I have to go... I slowly twisted so that I was facing him now and his arms tightened around me. We had to be quiet because everyone else who was here was still sleeping. We stayed up pretty late so I wasn't surprised. Hinata and I were the first ones to fall asleep.   
        "Hey Sasuke," I mumbled and poked his cheek. He stirred a bit but fell didn't wake up. This was going to be harder than expected.  
        "Sasuke, I have to go, you have to let me go," I whined. He stirred a bit more and opened one eye to look at me. He looked so tired.  
        "No," he said and closed it again. God, why is he so adorable!!  
        "Please, I have to get ready for that stupid party, you do too," I whined again this time he sighed and opened both eyes. He blinked a couple times and sighed.  
        "I'm too comfortable," he mumbled and held me closer if that was even possible. I sighed and poked his cheek once again.  
         "Hey Akira, I'll go get the car and pull it around front, Shikamaru you go find something to wear. It looks like Sasuke isn't moving for a couple of minutes," Ino practically purred out. I flipped her off and blushed. She laughed as she walked out the back door and Shikamaru walked up the stairs. I sighed and rested my head on Sasuke's chest. It's true... I should probably tell him that I'm mystery lips... but then I will be even more embarrassed... Maybe I will tell him, later on, tonight. The house we are going to has a big backyard with a gazebo so why not do it then. It's not too cold out anyway...  
         "Hey, what are you thinking about," Sasuke asked making me look at him.   
         "W-Well I was thinking about later on tonight and how we have to go to that stupid thing. I don't really want to go," I mumbled and sighed.   
         "Well it should be fun, I mean Ino and Shikamaru are going to be there so we can stay with them. There will probably be music, maybe not the dancing kind but still music, I know how you like to constantly have music playing..." he trailed off and smiled softly. I love his smile so much. It's so cute and sweet, too bad he doesn't smile a lot.  
         "That's true..." I trialled off as Ino came in. I was playing with the back of Sasuke's hand with a small tint of red on my face. Ino smiled at us and walked upstairs probably to help Shikamaru.   
        "Hey, um I need to tell you something, later on, tonight, during the party or after the party I don't care. I just really need to tell you," I whispered. He nodded but didn't say anything. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I shivered. More blush dancing its way across my face... A couple minutes later Ino came in and told me it was time to leave. I sighed and Sasuke finally let me go knowing that I had to leave for sure this time. I stood up and stretched my tired and stiff limbs. Sasuke did the same and smiled cheekily at me.   
        "I'll see you at later. Text me when you are on your way here," he said and kissed my forehead. I blushed and nodded a response. I didn't trust my voice right now. We bid our farewells for now and left Shikamaru's house, heading straight for my house where I already knew that my mother and sister were waiting to bother the living hell out of me... I already know that mother has hair stylists and makeup artists there waiting in my room for Ino and me... It is always like this when we go to these stupid things....  
***  
        We have been getting pampered for the last three hours... We just got our nails done, I don't know why but we were forced to get it done. My [mother](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215555496) and sister, as well as Ino's mother, also got theirs done. As well as getting my [nails](http://img.allw.mn/content/kp/bl/cdfn4o4655f49c8251e0c108050910.jpg) done, I got my[ hair dyed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/96/1f/6a/961f6a1e621f84717dba6e238b042805.jpg). [Ino ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215548036)also got [hers](http://styletic.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/matte-nail-designs/9-matte-nail-designs.jpg) done as [well](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e7/80/41/e78041cc0eb70379d520295b2aba0614.jpg) (It's longer, though). We were already in our [dresses](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215155082) so we didn't have to worry about messing anything up in order to change.   
***  
        By the time we were finished getting all 'dolled up,yuki' we were ready to go get Shikamaru and Sasuke from Shikamaru's house. The Limo was already here and Ino's [father](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/76/3d/a6/763da6a452c45a3bc7cf89ff3608c2ce.jpg), my [father](http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Mens-casual-fashion-ideas.jpg) and [little brothers](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/EC/A7/rBVaGlYGATuAC7oHAAPJHOqm4ZQ871.jpg) are ready as well. I walked down the stairs and smiled at my father who was standing there waiting with his phone out. I sighed, he was going to take a picture of us now, like he always does. My mother, sister and Ino's mother got ready in my sister's room to give Ino and I some space. They already knew that we didn't want to go so they left us be, for once I'm actually thankful that my mother didn't pay much attention to me. Mother, Yuki and Ino's mother walked down a couple minutes after us. Surprisingly Yuki walked right over to me and stood by me. She looked at me and smiled softly.  
        "You look very lovely Akira," she said, her tone soft and holding no type of snide remark or anything. It sounded genuine...  
        "T-Thank you Yuki, you look really pretty," I whispered and smiled. She smiled and lead me to the kitchen. Here we go, here comes the snide remarks about how stupid I look. I kept my head down and followed her though.  
        "I'm sorry...." she whispered. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened slightly. Did I just hear her right? Did my sister, who has always taken after my mother with hating me just apologize...  
        "I didn't know mother actually hit you... ever, I just thought she was trying to get you to toughen up so I went along with it... I seen you at the park with your friends and seen the bruise. I heard you say that mother did it to you. I went back home and asked her about it. She said you deserved it. You have never done anything for mother to hit you. Yeah you sass her but you do that to everyone. I pried a bit more and talked to Ino about a few other things dealing with our family and me. I didn't know I hurt you that much. I should have been a better sister to you instead of following after person I thought was someone I could look up to... Akira I'm really sorry," she looked at me and looked as if she were to start bawling her eyes out. Do I just up and forgive her or do I make her work for it... Oh god what is happening in my life...   
        "I..... You...... WE can make this work out. I don't fully forgive you, you gave me years and years of hell.... but I'm willing to at least try to forgive. Now chin up princess your tiara is falling," I said and offered a small smile to her. It feels as if a weight was just lifted off of my shoulders. It feels nice to actually have a conversation with my sister that doesn't revolve around how stupid I look or what I'm always doing wrong with my life. She pulled me into a hug and I hesitantly hugged her back. I heard the snap of a picture and we both started to laugh. Of course daddy decided that now would be a good time to snap a picture.  
        "Come on you two, let's go," he chuckled and walked out. We went to the Limos.... since when was there going to be two limos....  
        "The [second limo](https://www1.picturepush.com/photo/a/14948557/640/All-Pink-limo/pink-hummer-limo-interior.jpg?v0) is for you kids since us adults and the twins will be getting there before you since you three need to get your dates," Ino's father exclaimed to us. We all nodded and got into the second. Ino, Yuki and I looked at the interior of it and smiled softly. It was a a mix of a pear pastel dusted pink and white. Pastel... I love all pastels... kind of a secret like that really only Ino and my family know about...  
        "Yuki... How did it go," Ino asked looking between us. Yuki smiled and fluffed my now dyed hair. I glared at her and flipped her off which caused more laughing. Ino told the driver Shikamaru's address and Yuki told them her dates address as well.  
        "So who are you bringing Yuki," I asked and smiled the best I could. It was still weird... you know talking like nothing has happened at all within the years of her hating me. I was going to try, I wanted to have a decent sibling relationship with her instead of hating her...  
        "Oh umm... someone for college. His name is Deidara...," she said and blushed. I grinned and started to tease her. She quickly counter acted by starting to tease me about Sasuke.  
        "I bet your bringing Sasuke~ Oh are you you together yet?" she squealed out. I blushed and looked away. I honestly didn't know... He likes me and I like him but neither of us have actually made a move to ask each other out...  
        "I-I am bringing Sasuke, I don't know if we are dating," I mumbled and looked out the window. She asked why and I explained everything that has happened over the last few weeks. She gaped at me and grinned. She then continued to tease and I playfully nudged her as we pulled up to Shikamaru's house. I shot Sasuke a quick text telling him that we were here. [Shikamaru](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/4b/7b/914b7b11cd436dfc051727323f8c2e60.jpg) exited the house first followed by [Sasuke](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/79/0c/60/790c60345d4d73bd84859040cff1cf11.jpg). The driver opened the door and the two boys thanked him and got in. Sasuke sat beside me while Shikamaru sat beside Ino. Yuki sat by herself until we went to pick up her date. After picking him up and introducing ourselves to each other we were finally on our way to this stupid thing...


	11. Chapter 11

        **Akira

        Once we were inside, I looked around for my father. I could care less where my mother was since she probably wasn't with my father, she never it. She always goes off and flirts with other people, my father notices but says that she has always done it and that it doesn't bother him. I can tell otherwise, though.

        "You guys are finally here," I heard my father say from behind us. I smiled and turned around, he is standing with Ino's mother and father. My mother nowhere to be seen, like the usual.

        "Yup Yup Yup daddy," I said, smiled and walked over, looping my arm with Sasuke's. I looked up at him and smiled, while he looked down at me and smiled back. I was wearing heels but he was still significantly taller than me...

        "So I see you and your sister are getting along," he said, smiling happily. It makes me happy knowing that my father is happy because my sister and I get along.

        "Yeah, she's pretty nice now," I giggled out. After talking with my father, saying my hellos to everyone, introducing Sasuke and getting questioned by everyone I was finally able to guide Sasuke outside where it will soon house all of the teenagers since none of us really like being inside with the adults. I walked over to the gazebo and got it. There was already music playing and lights on. I was finally going to tell Sasuke that I am mystery lips.

        "I have something to tell you..." I mumbled and took out my phone. I pulled up the picture from the night at the bar and showed him. I lightly bit my lip and sighed.

        "What are you doing Akira, that's the pictures from the bar. That's the girl I have been trying to find.

        "I know... I feel so bad... I am the girl from the bar... I'm sorry," I whispered and looked down again.

        "Wait.... What," I looked up at him to see his face go wide. He didn't look hurt that I never told him but he did look confused...

        "Yeah..." I mumbled and looked down yet again.

        "So you were the girl I kissed at the bar. I knew you looked familiar but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," he whispered and lifted my head. I panicked and tried to move away since I still wasn't sure if he was angry or not. 

        "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I was going to tell you the night of the bar but I-Ino pulled me away," I said out in a rush then finished, "I was going to tell you but then I thought that you would hate me and not want anything to do with me." I felt like crying right then and there but made sure that I didn't because of my makeup. I felt Sasuke's hand on my chin. Hel lifted it for me to look at him. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and moved his free arm to around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. It was a sweet long kiss that lasted about a minute before we both pulled back. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled.

        "I would never hate you Akira if anything that has given me more of a reason to ask you out. So Akira will you go out with me?" he asked. I blushed a brighter red than before and let out a soft squeal of surprise. 

        "Y-Yes I will go out with you Sasuke," I giggled out and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. 

        "About fucking time you idiots," Ino said coming over to the gazebo. I squealed in surprise and hid my face once again causing a fit of laughter to erupt in the backyard. I guess most of the teenagers are here now, that's just great. Someone murder me now....

        "Shut up Ino, you ruined their moment," a familiar voice called out. I looked up to see[ Hinata](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216261079) with Kiba walking over to us. I forgot they always come to these. Neji and [TenTen](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216261671) were with them. I blushed even more and hid my head again. I can't believe this is happening.... Why me...

        "Guys, stop your my poor girlfriend is embarrassed enough as it is," Sasuke said in a teasing voice. I squealed once more and tried to move away from everyone who was laughing and giggling. I know it isn't bad laughing but I was still embarrassed... 

        "Your so adorable Akira," Sasuke whispered into my ear. I shivered and tried to move away. This isn't happening right now. Oh god, my face feels like it is going to burn off. That's basically how the rest fo my evening went. I got embarrassed but never stopped smiling for once in my life. It was fun and maybe from now on, I wouldn't mind coming to these things since I have more friends now. It feels nice. 

***

        My sister and her date came out and joined us at some point. It was nice. She heard that Sasuke asked me out and had to come out and see it for herself. She seemed happy for me which made me happy. Everything went smoothly until my mother came out and spotted Sasuke and I. At the moment I was sitting in Sasuke's lap since we all ended up playing truth or dare and we were holding hands. 

        "Akira Kain what the hell do you think you are doing," she yelled and stomped over to my small group of friends that consisted of Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Yuki, Sasori and Sasuke. I felt my stomach turn in fear of her hurting me.

        "N-Nothing, I-I'm just ha-hanging out with my f-friends and b-boyfriend," I stated looking at her with fear in my eyes. I didn't even try to hide it. I can't believe she is doing this in such a public place. I got off of Sasuke's lap and walked over to her to talk to her in private. Sasuke didn't want to let me go but in the end, he did. He didn't seem to take to kindly to my mother yelling at me at all. My mother, on the other hand, didn't feel like talking in private and instead decided to start yelling at me in front of everyone again. There go all my friends I just made. 

        "I will NOT allow you to date that guy. He's not of high standard like us," she just crossed the line with that. I looked at her with wide eyes and felt angry mask over the fear that I had.

        "He IS NOT lower than us. He is equal if not higher. You need to learn to shut your mouth. I'm happy for once in my fucked up life. You just hate me that's all. I'm dating him, get over it," I said in a low angry tone. She seemed shocked by that and stumbled backwards slightly. I didn't realise that it happened until I felt a searing pain on my cheek that still hasn't properly healed yet. I stumbled back and fell onto the floor with a thud, hurting my ass. I heard gasps from behind me and a yell of angry erupt from behind my mother. 

        "What the hell do you think you are doing," I heard my father's voice boom throughout the backyard. 

        "Why did you hit her?" he demanded.

        "She's dating that thing over and there and thinks he is equal with us higher standards," she said as if it was plainly obvious. 

        "Don't ever say that about him again. He makes Akira happy," he said in a dangerous tone. Sasuke was by my side in a second and helped me up. He held me close as the shock started to wear off. My sister was standing in front of us with a dangerous look on her face. My brothers were looking at the mother as if she was a monster and ran over to me. My brothers shouldn't have to look at their mother like that just because I fucked up. This is all my fault now our family has a bad name. Why the fuck am I a fuck up. 

        "stop everyone, please. Can we just leave please?" I asked in a weak voice. Sasuke wasted no time in bringing me to the front and getting into the limo that was waiting for us. Ino, Shikamaru, Yuki and Sasori followed. I didn't want to be here. I felt my breath pick up and my mind goes fuzzy and breathing pick up. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to do everything. Tears fell from my eyes without my permission. 

        "Hey, look at me," it was my sister. Her voice was soft and it calmed me down slightly. I never knew her voice had that kind of effect. I looked at her with tear stained cheeks and makeup running down my face. It hurt, everything hurt. I'm so stupid.

        "Akira I know what you are thinking. Stop thinking that you are worthless and stupid. Please, Aki, calm down. Mother isn't worth it. She's not worth your tears that you are shedding because of her. Akira, calm down," she said and took me into her arms. I was shaking pretty bad and the tears haven't stopped yet. I don't even know if we are moving or where we are going. I don't know who was with me or who is around me. I just know that I'm so done with everything. I thought I was finally going to be happy and make my mother proud enough to call me her daughter without having her say that I was a waste of space. I don't know. Maybe I should just die. It would make everything better. I can't handle it anymore. I want to die. Please just let me go. I let out a horrifying scream and clenched my hair with my hands and pulled. I am so done.

        "Akira stop. You're hurting yourself. You haven't done that in years. Stop," it was Ino who spoke. She had a panicked tone but yet it was still soft. It was softer than my sisters but yet I ignored it and pulled again. I wanted the pain. I needed to feel the pain again to show me that I am stupid and deserve it.

        "Aki baby stop, please. Love please," it was Sasuke this time. I was now in Sasuke's arms and he was holding me close to his body. I felt the heat radiate off of his body and calm me down. It wasn't enough to completely calm me but it was enough of a distraction for Shikamaru to grab my arms and untangle them from my hair allowing Sasuke to wrap his arms around mine and keep me secure in them.

**Sasuke

        Once Shikamaru moved Akira's hands from her hair I quickly wrapped my arms around hers so she wouldn't do it again. I hate seeing her like this. I can't stand it. She struggled against me slightly so I placed soft kissed on her head and cooed sweet nothings into her ears. She slowly started to calm down, stopping her struggle and going limp. She was finally calmed enough and out of her panic attack.

        "I'm so stupid," she whimpered out. That one comment broke my heart to pieces.

        "Akira, please don't ver say that. Your here for a reason and that reason is so that we can love you and you can love us. It's because you deserve to be happy and calm, not wanting to die," Ino cooed out placing a hand on Akira's arm. Akira let out a choked sob and we pulled up in front of her house. Yuki opened the door and got out. She helped me get Akira out and I carried her up to the door where her father was unlocking it with a facial expression that read out as pain, pure pain. Once the door was unlocked Ino guided me to where I'm guessing to be Akira's room. I set her on the bed and looked around. I sat on the side of the bed and she sobbed over and over again like she was in physical pain. Why does this always seem to happen to her? Her father entered her room a couple minutes later sat on the other side of the bed.

        "Ino, can you pack some of her things. She's going to stay with you. Yuki and the twins are going to stay with their uncle. Akira doesn't like it there.... I'm going to figure out what to do here since once I send in the divorce files her mother will lose all the business since the run through me," her father brushed some of the hair out of Akira's face. 

        "I knew something wasn't when her mother started to treat her that way and when Yuki came up to me and told me that their mother hit Akira. I have been planning on talking to her about that for a while but I know for sure that their mother is nothing but trash," he was now looking down at his petite sleeping daughter with even more pain in his eyes. He looked to me and smiled weakly.

        "Thank you, Sasuke. For being here for her. It used to be only Ino, now she has you and so many others," he stood up and walked out of the room. I'm very thankful that he at least approves of me being with his daughter. Akira deserves someone who will love her no matter what. I ended up staying the night at the Kain household. Akira's mother never showed back up to the house. I didn't want to leave just in case she did. Ino and Shikamaru also stayed. It was a long sleepless night of worrying about my girlfriend who wasn't sleeping soundly at all.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with a jolt from remembering yesterday's events. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone hates me now. I'm an idiot. 

        "You're awake," I heard a voice whisper to me and move my dampened hair out of my face. I turned to the person and noticed it was Sasuke.

        "How are you feeling Aki?" he asks and I frown. I didn't answer his question.

        "Why are you still here? Are you here to mock me?" I mumbled and he frowned. He looked hurt by me saying that.

        "No I'm here because you're my girlfriend and I want to be here for you," he whispered and put his hand on my cheek. I felt tears start to threat to come but managed to hold them back.

        "Ino is packing a few bags for you. You will be staying with her for the next few months while your father figures stuff out. Akira looks at me," he cooed. I looked at him.

        "Thank you," I mumbled and frowned. 

        "For what. Being here for you? Your welcome but you need to expect that now love. I'm here for you," he said and held my hand.

        "You're awake," Ino said and walked in. I nodded and looked at her. She was in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She came in holding a tray with Coffee and tea on it. 

        "How are you feeling Aki?...," she asked me and handed me a cup of black coffee that was cooled to just above room temperature. I thanked her and looked at the liquid stilled in the cup.

        "Better than last night... I'm sorry you all had to see that... Where are my brothers?" I asked and looked at her. 

        "They are sleeping. There's nothing to worry about Aki. Things will get better. It won't be right away but her you have us," she said and sat on my bed. I weakly smiled at her once more before taking a sip of the warm dark liquid. It warmed my raw sore throat. 

        "So you know you're staying with me right?" she asked. I nodded in response and toke another mouth full of the coffee. Things seem to be going downhill for my family. I wonder who will take over the businesses my mother ran... Probably Yuki...

        "Did mother come home last night?" I asked her looking at my cup that as held in one hand as the other was comfortably in Sasuke's hand. 

        "Yeah... You father is talking to her. She is angry. She tried to come in here while you were asleep... We didn't let her. She threatened to take him to court because of this but because so many people watched her slap you she would lose. Akira, you're safe here. You're safe with us." Sasuke said and gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled a small for him. It made me feel better.

        "Hey... Aki... Why don't you and I just get an apartment together? Your father and I already talked about... He would help us get a decent sized one close to where he is going to find a house... We can get roommates as well to help. I mean we both work so it's not like we'll have to rely on our parents. I think it would do you some good. We won't tell your mother where we live," Ino said. I looked at her with shock in my eyes. That.... doesn't seem like a bad idea... I think it would work... It's true. We don't have to really rely on our parents... It's pretty awesome...

        "That idea... I like it... Who would we roommate with though... I'm socially awkward... I can't handle too many people. Plus animals," I said and frowned at her after saying that.

        "Well, Hinata and TenTen can move in with us if they want... We don't have to have people move in with us. I know you good with Hinata. You're both really quiet so you'll get along. Well you have Marimoo and your dogs, that won't be too hard," She smiled at me and I smiled a little back. I guess she was right. 

        "I guess. Hey, Ino... Can you take me to go see my granddad? I haven't gone to see in a while," I asked her.

        "Yeah, I can. Get changed alright. Wear something light this time though. Try to not wear to much black. You know you granddad and you when you wear all black to go see him. He hates it," she did a small giggle. I smiled but then sighed. I haven't worn anything light in a while...

        "I'd like to see you in something pastel Akira. I've never really seen you in it," Sasuke said and smiled at me. I blushed and nodded. 

        "A-Alright," I looked at Ino and she nodded as a sign of help. I smiled at her.

        "Well, I'm going to get her ready then. If you want to run home and get washed up. You can come with us. Shikamaru is just talking with Yuki. Tell him to go change as well. Meet us back here in a few hours. Like in three hours. I'm going to spoil her," Ino said. I looked at her shocked and shook my head. 

        "No. I'm fine. I don't need to be spoiled," I muttered and pouted. She laughed and Sasuke Smiled.

        'Let me. You've been through a whole lot and I want to do this for you. Sasuke is taking you out tomorrow so I'm doing it today after we get you all dolled up with pastel," Ino said and smiled. My eyes went wide. Oh god... I wasn't getting out of this...

        "Alright. I'll head now be back here soon. Have fun love," Sasuke said and got up. I got up and out of bed as well. I was still in my dress from last night. I walked to the front door with him and he gave me a little peck on the lips. I blushed brighter. 

**

        It's been about a half an hour since Sasuke and Shikamaru left. I showered and changed into something more comfortable than I would usually wear nowadays. I haven't worn something this in a while so it felt a bit weird but oh well. I walked out of my room and down to the living room just as my mother left the house with a few boxes. My sister helped her carry them down to the car. She got in drove off but before that she flipped the house off. Mature mother mature.

        "Oh, Akira there you. Gosh, you look different in your old clothing... Are you going to go shopping with Ino?" he asked and pulled me into a hug. I nodded.

        "Well before you go. I called around for apartments early this morning. I found a three bedroom apartment. It's one of the apartments that is one apartment per floor. It's a pretty good price since it's for students. It's all students in the apartment. I actually had Yuki talk to Ino's boyfriend about getting one there as well since I know you all will become very inseparable. It's a new building. Do you guys want to go look at it later?" my father said. Holy shit... this is going really fast... Oh god... I stood there letting everything run through my mind and reminded myself to breathe as I calmly answering him with a yes.

        "Alright girls. Here treat yourselves. Please," he handed Ino his credit card.

        "It's fine. I want to spoil her today," she went to hand him it back but he stopped her.

        "But I want to spoil you both for being strong. Ino you haven't left her and Akira you're becoming stronger than before," he said and smiled. I looked down and smiled small. Thankfully I haven't disappointed him. 

        "Now go before I decide to bring you to the apartment," he chuckled out and we walked out of the house smiling. It felt good to smile. We got over to Ino's car and got in. Then we headed to the mall.

***

        A couple hours later and we were back at my house and getting ready. Ino was in a really nice pink skirt and long sleeved striped grey and white shirt. I was in a blue-based pastel outfit... Again not something I'm used to anymore. We were just waiting for Sasuke and Shikamaru. We only waited for about an extra ten minutes after we were finished getting ready. Once we were all set, we left for the hospital to see my granddad. I haven't seen him in a while...

 

(Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have gotten rough with school and personal issues but I'm getting back on track on it all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have gotten rough with school and personal issues but I'm getting back on track on it all)


	13. Chapter 13

We walked into the doors of the hospital and I smiled softly at all the nurses who were there. I know them all on a personal level since they all have seen my more than once when I come to visit my grandad. 

"Hello, Akira. It's been a while since I have last seen you," the head doctor; Dr Choi said to me. 

"Yes, it has, Doctor. I have been busy with some things that needed to be taken care of. I'm glad and excited to see my Grandpapa today though. Is he still in the same room?" I asked, getting a yes in response. I thanked the doctor and walked over the room that was on the first floor. I walked into it to see my grandpapa sitting on his bed with Grandmama beside him smiling at him. I love my grandparents so much. They were a big big part of my life when I was younger so to them happy and smiling makes me feel giddy and happy inside.

"Grandpapa, Grandmama," I called out and walked over to the bed.

"Oh my little Akira, I haven't seen you in a while, my little love, come here and give me a hug," My grandmama said. I smiled and gave her a big hug, but not hard because she might have broke if I did. I turned to my grandpapa and hugged him as well.

"Sweetheart, you brought new friends and my-my Ino you look so grown up my dear," my grandpapa walked over to Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru. She wrapped her arms around Ino and hugged. Ino hugged her back thanking her and smiling.

"Grandmama, Grandpapa, this is Sasuke, he's my uh. He's my boyfriend and this Shikamaru, he's my friend and Ino's boyfriend," I said and smiled when Sasuke came and took my hand in his.

"It's very nice to meet you both. You better take care of my little girl's young men because if you, I'll run you over with my wheelchair," Grandpapa said and I blushed.

"Don't worry sir. I would never hurt Akira nor would I ever let anyone hurt her anymore," Sasuke and gave my hand a small squeeze. I smiled up at him. He doesn't even know just how much that means to me right now. It means the world to me.

"Nor will I sir. Ino means a lot me and Akira is a good friend of mine. I wouldn't let anything happen," Shikamaru said and held onto Ino's hand. I swear they are so cute together. I looked at my Grandpapa and smiled brightly.

"Now my dears how about we go for a walk in the courtyard, it's nice out and I don't feel like sitting here in this stupid bed and if the nurses and doctors say no then I'll be damned if I make their job easier," Grandpapa said and smiled. I nodded and helped him get up off his bed. I got his wheelchair for him and helped him sit in it. Ino got his IV pack and put it in the wheelchair. I then pushed him out of the room smiling. I wasn't able to keep the smile off my face yet again. I love my grandparents so much. Sasuke walked on my right side with grandmama and Shikamaru and Ino were on my left side walking. In this very moment, I knew that things would be changing and that they would be changing for the best. 

**

We made it to the court yard where we usually sit with my grandparents when we came to visit and a nurse came over and asked us if we wanted anything to eat or drink. We all ordered something to drink and thanked them for taking care of us. We got our drinks and just sat there relaxing. 

"So my dear Akira will you take me inside for a minute?" my grandpapa asked me.

"Sure grandpapa," I stood up and got behind him. We walked inside and he told me to stop once we were in the seating area inside. I did so and looked at him confused.

"Grandpapa are you alright?" I asked him.

"Sweetheart, I'm alright. I wanted to speak to you about your mother and my health," he said and took my hand. I sat down in a chair in front of him.

"You father called me and told me what happened. Are you alright sweetheart? You never let your emotions out properly. Baby girl you can talk to me about it" he said to me a gave my hand a small squeeze. My eyes went wide and looked down.

"Grandpapa honestly if it wasn't for the people I love and care for like my brothers, you, Grandmama, Sasuke, Ino, my father and Shikamaru I wouldn't have found it in my to live anymore. The bullies from school and my mother... They awakened the demons I never thought I would have again. I feel so much hate and the sad thing is, is that it's not for my mother... It's for myself..." I tried not to let the tears fall as I continued to talk then finished. My grandpapa pulled me onto his lap and held me there as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sweetheart you have no reason to hate yourself. They trained you to do that so that they knew that it would leave an impact on your life. You have so many people who love you and care for you, you know that" he cooed and gave me a little squeeze before letting me go.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart. Look at you, you have jobs, go to school, take care of me and you grandmama when you're here, you take care of your father and brothers and have a boyfriend. You are learning to balance it all and it will be hard. Do yourself a favour and take a vacation this winter break, get a bunch of people and go away to the ocean or something. Go to Hawaii or Australia, I know you have always wanted to go there," my grandpapa said. I smiled the best I could and then sighed.

"I don't have enough funds to do that Grandpapa, plus I would rather have you and Grandmama with me when I go away," I smiled and sat back in the chair. He chuckled and smiled.

"Onto the next subject. Akira, my health has been getting better. I'll be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days. My girl, I'll be home and cleared to travel. How about I take you on a little trip to Cuba or something. It will be covered. Ino can come, the boys can come. Your father can come, your brothers and sisters can come. Grandmama can come. How about it sweetheart. After Christmas, we can go. We will leave the following weekend. You need a break baby girl," he said to me and my eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious Grandpapa, That's such short notice," I said and looked at him.

"Well then let's go talk to the others about little roo. Come on now, we don't have all day," I scrambled to my feet and wheeled him out of the hospital and over to where everyone was sitting.

"So I had an idea for after Christmas," my grandpapa said.

"Oh, you already told her about it," Grandmama said and smiled.

"Yes but now we have two new additions to it my love. So as I was saying. I was planning on going on a trip to Cuba after Christmas. I want all of you to come with me. It will be a big trip, to say the least. All of our families going. It will be a nice trip away from business and a good break away from school. My family will consist of Akria, me, her grandmama, her father, her sister and her brothers, Ino's will consist of her and her parents, Sasuke you will bring your family is they agree, as will Shikamaru. Are you all up for this trip," my grandpapa said and smiled. I swear he such charmer, plus an amazing planner. My grandpapa is one of a kind and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you sure Mr. Kain. That's a lot of money. We can deffinantly help cover the costs," Sasuke offered up. What a big sweet heart.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Just give me and my granddaughter a day togther while we are there and that will be enough. I will contact your paretns and talk to them about it, seeing as to I know them all," oh course my grandpapa would know them, he knows everyone.

"Thank you very much Grandpapa," Ino said and hugged him. The others thanked him and grandmama and gave them both hugs.

"Your all welcome, now come along. Let's go inside. It's probably time for you all to leave," Grandpapa said and sighed.

"Grandpapa, I'll come over tomorrow so we can start planning," I said and got behind him smiling. We went inside and back to his room where said our good byes and left. Ino and I went back to my place to get my stuff then headed to her house where she told her parents about the trip. they were all for apparently already getting a call from both my father and grandpapa. After reciving a text from Sasuke about his parents and brother approving it, I got ready for bed and for school tomorrow.

 

(Omigoodness... I'm sorry for the lack of updating.... School was a pain in the ass)


	14. Chapter 14

**Skipping to Christmas

       [ I woke ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223933194)up bright and early in my room. I got home yesterday from staying with Ino. Remember how I said I had school... I got up and got ready for school that day just to remember that it was Christmas break... Today was Christmas and I decided to go and cook for my family. My Grandpapa and Grandmama are here as well, they stayed the night. Grandpapa got out of the hospital two days after we went to visit them. Daddy decided that it would be best for them to move in with us. Ino and I are moving into the apartment in February after the massive vacation we are going on to Cuba in three days, Hinata is going to be moving in with us since it's a three-bed room. Sasuke and Shikamaru are moving into the apartment under neither us. Kiba will be moving in with them. Back to the trip. We were lucky enough to be able to stay in Cuba for a month... A whole damn month... School, we don't have to worry about it because we will have someone there to do a private class from our school board. I guess since we all have an A-B average we got permission to go. Things are going well. I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers and Sasuke's sweater that he left here last night. We decided to have Ino's family over dinner. I was told to invite Sasuke and his family so I did. Shikamaru's family will also be attending. Which means that there will be a lot of food and our larger living room will be set up like al dinning room with buffet style dinner. I love doing Christmas dinner this style, it's a lot more welcoming and less formal. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Grandpapa was starting to cook. I smiled and gave a little giggle. 

        "Oh, Akira what are you doing up sweetheart? It's 5 in the morning, go back to sleep while I prepare breakfast," he said in a soft voice after giving me a hug.

        "I wanted to make breakfast. I can help you grandpapa," I said and grabbed one of the aprons that hung by the entrance.

        "Alright sweetheart. I was thinking of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and french toast," he said as he walked over to the fridge. He opened it and got most of the everything for the wet and cold ingredients while I went and got all the dry ingredients. 

        "How about I make some fruit salad as well? I love fruit in the morning and I know you do as well," I asked him. He gave me one of his bright smiles and nodded. I got to work on that while he got to work on the others things.

*

        An hour later everything was ready and just in time too because I then heard the footsteps on my brothers running down the stairs. 

        "GOOD MORNING!" I heard Naoko yell as he ran into the kitchen. I giggled and smiled. 

*

        Everyone was down here sitting and eating and my father did the dishes while we all went to get changed into our Christmas outfits that our grandparents got us the night before. I walked out of my room with my hair unstyled and makeup not done. I didn't want to bother with any of it. I absolutely love my [outfit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/2f/0a/992f0a95cc978d4e7653ab54931de019--black-christmas-christmas-outfits.jpg)though. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my [brothers](http://www.dhresource.com/260x260s/f2-albu-g2-M00-F6-C5-rBVaGlTHAg-AO5M1AADgtlp6b0A374.jpg/2016-the-latest-collocation-boy-suits-formal.jpg) were getting their bow ties fixed from Grandmama and[ Yuki](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/53/af/1e/53af1e7a085d89d09aae5410c120f433--cute-christmas-outfits-christmas-clothes.jpg) was sitting on one of the beanbag chairs. I smiled. My father and Grandpapa came down about five minutes later and we started to open to our gifts. I ended up getting a new drawing tablet from Yuki along with a couple of different outfits, A necklace from grandpapa, a bracelet set from grandmama, a new sketch pad set from both of them, a couple of cute outfits from my brothers (Obviously Yuki and father had something to do with this), and a bunch of new clothing, makeup, and jewelry from my father. 

*

        We sat all went and out our things we got away and get ready for the day completed (AKA put on makeup and do our hair) and when I got downstairs my mother was sitting on the couch across from my angry looking father and grandparents. My eyes went wide and the panic started to build up. What the hell is she doing here?

        "Akira, go back upstairs," Grandpapa said, the anger evident in his voice. I stared at them all shocked as my mother looked at me wth a crazed look in here eye.

        "Oh Akira dear, stay down here and come sit by mommy," her voice was sickly sweet and dripped with venom that only I could probably detect.

        "How about I do what Grandpapa said and go back upstairs," I turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

        "Who is down there Akira. You look paler than usual and like your going to panic?" Yuki said as my chest got tighter and my breathing got quicker.

        "Akira, answer me, sweetheart," Yuki said and brought me into her room.

        "M-Mother... Mother is down there and she looked at me with hatred and crazed eyes. Her voice was sickly sweet and dripping with venom... Yuki what do I do? I don't want to ruin this for Naoki and Naoko. I can't spend a day around here, not after what happened..." I rambled on and on.

        "I'll go down and get her to leave. Aki, just breath and keep the boys busy for know," she said as we walked to the boy's room and I walked in. 

        "Big sister, what are you doing here? I thought you went downstairs to help clean up," Naoko said and grinned as he played his one of his new cars with Naoki.

        "I just want to see my brothers. Is that a crime?" I asked and smiled the best I could.

        "You're lying... What's wrong big sister?" Naoki asked.

        "Mother is downstairs. We are to stay up here until she leaves," I said making sure my voice is calm enough as to not scare my younger brothers. They still don't deserve to look at their mother like a monster just because I fucked up...

        "M-Mom is down there..." Naoko said and the fear I saw on his face was painful to look at. I looked at Naoki to see the same facial expression. 

        "Boys. We will be fine. How about we up into the attic? That way if something happens you guys are safe," I asked them. They both nodded and we headed to my room where the attic entrance is. The each had some toys with them. Once we were up there I sat down in one of the bean bag chairs that was up there. The boys took their spots on the floor and started to play with their toys. My phone then buzzed. I looked at it and it was Yuki.

Yuki: Where are you with the boys?

Me: In the attic. They felt safer up here.

Yuki: Call 911 mother is going ballistic. Father is trying to keep her calm. I'm in the kitchen making sure she doesn't get any knives.

Me: Alright be safe.

        I didn't want to call 911 in front of the boys so I excused myself and quickly went down to my room. I dial 911 and they answered imminently. After telling them what was happening they said they were on their way. The person who answered kept me on the phone the whole time. Hanging up once we heard sirens. I went up to the attic again to see the boys watching out the window to see what was happening. I walked over and looked out as well.

        "Boys we are going to stay up here until someone comes to get us," I said in a calm enough voice that they didn't question me. My chest was still tight and my head was spinning but I couldn't let them see that.

*

        We stayed up there for another twenty minutes before Yuki came and got us from the attic. Mother was now in jail and we could continue our Christmas day like we planned to. I was getting ready to go to the hospital with Ino, Shikamaru, Grandpapa and Sasuke so that we could go bring presents to the children there and do a little performance for everyone. I was dressed in an elf costume as was Ino and the boys. We left the house and got into the van that my uncle drives. We went and picked the boys and Ino up and headed towards the hospital.

*

        My Grandpapa ended up telling everyone about my mother so that made the car ride stressful for me because they all kept on asking is I was hurt. Sasuke looked beyond pissed so he ended up keeping me by his side the whole time. Once we were finally there we all got out and grabbed the sack of toys that were in the back. Shikamaru went and got one of the big bins the usually put laundry in and we emptied all of the wrapped presents into it then wheeled in.

        "Come on. All the children are waiting in the playroom," Ino said and smiled sweetly. I smiled back and walked in putting on my best preppy smile and trying to bring my fallen mood up. We walked in and over to the play room that was there for the children. Once we walked in all eyes were on us and I looked around. Seeing the children sitting in here in wheelchairs or in beds that roll made me sadder but I didn't let that affect the way I looked on the outside. 

        "Good morning everyone!! We are here to make sure you all have a good Christmas while being here," Ino chirped out. I smiled, she was so good at it.

        "Look it's miss Akira!" one of the little ones I always used to come see. His name is Kai, he's 7. He has cancer, I used to come see him a lot since his parents said that I made him smile so much for the first time when I first came here when my Grandpapa wanted me to sing here for the children. 

        "Hi, Kai. It's been a while little one. How are things with you?" I asked and gave him a hug. It was a little awkward because he was in bed and didn't have a lot of strength to pull his body up for a better hug. It hurt to see him deteriorating in front of my eyes. I haven't seen him in about a month because of school and work. Oh yeah, work... Here's a small rundown. I still work at the cafe but since I have been so busy I haven't really been getting shifts, I help out at Ino's parent's flower shop still as well as with my father. He has more to work for now since my mother no longer owns any of the businesses and is now in jail.... That's about it. 

        "Hard. I have my surgery in three months. Will you be here before I go in and when I come out?" he asked me. I could feel the tears almost fall.

        "Yeah, I will. I promised you when I first started to come see you. I will come by before I leave for Cuba and when I come back I'll bring you some shells and other things," I said to him and took his hand in mine. I can't believe this happening. The doctors told me not to get too attached because that surgery would make or break it. There is a small chance that he will make it. I believe in that small chance, Kai is strong. 

        "Miss. Akira who is that behind you?" Kai asked me. I turned around to see Sasuke standing behind me with a small smile on his face.

        "This is Sasuke. He's my boyfriend. Would you like to meet him?" I asked him. Kai nodded.

        "Hello, I'm Kai," Kai said in his little cute voice.

        "Hello Kai, I'm Sasuke," Sasuke smiled and took a step forward. He offered a small smile and Kai gave one back. 

        "You better not hurt miss Akira. She is too sweet to be hurt," Kai said and looked Sasuke up and down.

        "I would never hurt her. She is too sweet and kind to hurt," Sasuke replied. Kai turned to me and grinned brightly.

        "I like him. I approve," I smiled and giggled softly. 

        "Alright, Kai I brought you your special gift. I'll give it to you after. I'm going to go help Ino and Shikamaru," Kai nodded and I walked away with Sasuke. I needed a breather so I just walked out of the room for a minute.

        "Akira, are you alright? You look pale," Sasuke said and hugged me.

        "It hurts knowing that at some point Kai could just up and die... I hate it. He's so young. He's only two years younger than my brothers," I said as Sasuke held me a little tighter.

        "Things like this suck. I know but you have to be strong for him," I nodded, took a breath in and let go of him. I took his hand and walked back in with a smile on my face. I walked over to Ino and Shikamaru who had the bin of gifts and took some in my hands. I then walked around with Sasuke. Things went as planned and when the cue of the music started we had fake gifts in our hands that were just boxes went up into the air. That was my cue to start to sing for them.

*

        We finished up at the hospital after having a lunch with the children and whoever else decided to join us, then left. I gave Kai his[ gift](https://cdn-img-1.wanelo.com/p/566/7d0/e18/67c8a9932a5fd50dfb9bf2b/full_size.jpg) after everyone went back to their rooms. It's small but it's something that means a lot to the both of us. We had a small scare about half a year ago and I told him that quote. Ever since he always writes it and has made many posters of it that are on his walls. He was happy with it. His other part of the present was that after he had his surgery I would take him on a vacation. I have been putting money away for it since I planned to do this three months ago. I asked him where he wanted to go and he said Universal Studios. I told him I would wait to book it all until after his surgery just in case he didn't have enough strength when the day came. He was so happy that he started to cry. We drove home and dropped everyone off at their respected houses.

* 

        My Father said that I shouldn't wear the skull outfit when I meet everyone's parents so he passed me a really pretty [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/88/62/22886286d5cc315473be1a3d6c2af9a1--short-red-prom-dresses-skater-dresses.jpg) that I normally wouldn't wear but did anyway to make him happy. I went and changed then went back downstairs to see [Yuki](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ef/10/05/ef1005d6e7f8202514ac53deae7dddf6--holiday-party-dress-red-party-dress.jpg) in a pretty dress. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it to see [Shikamaru](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1VGBpIXXXXXaiXpXXq6xXFXXXC/Teenagers-Men-Prom-Blazers-2015-New-Arrival-Pattern-Sport-School-Party-Costume-Homme-Youth-Boy-Casual.jpg) standing there with his parents behind him. I smiled at him and let him in.

        "Hi, there Akira," he said and gave me a hug. It was a nice hug as well, not too short but not too long. It was nice. 

        "Hello, Shikamaru," I said and turned towards his parents and offered a small bow.

        "Hello, it's nice to meet you," I said and smiled brightly. I felt my chest get tighter and my breathing start to quicken again though. I hate meeting you, new people. I panic and always end up fucking up.

        "It's nice to meet you as well dear," Shikamaru's mother said and pulled me into a small hug. His father did the same and my Grandpapa came to save the day. 

        "Shikamaru why don't you go up to Akira's room with her and wait for Ino and Sasuke?" he said. I think he could tell that I was starting to panic. Everything was going fuzzy and I heard a faint yes from Shikamaru and felt myself being pulled away from the adults and up the stairs and into my room. Everything was a blur when I felt myself being sat on the bed. I shook my head a little and started to claw at my hand. Shikamaru stopped me and made me look at him.

        "Akira stop. You're going to hurt yourself," his voice was calming and it helped me focus on something else instead of the things that was causing my panic attack.

        "What are you worried about?" he asked me and my breath quicken again.

        "Y-Your parents probably think I'm stupid or something, I fucked up again," I managed to say in between short breaths.

        "Akira, you're being silly right now. They don't think you're stupid. I told them before about your panicking, it apparently fell on deaf ears though. Breathe a bit, Sasuke and Ino will be here soon and so will Ino," he said. I calmed down a little more when he said that Sasuke and Ino would be here soon.

*

        Shikamaru was right,[ Sasuke ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1F9BNHVXXXXcLXFXXq6xXFXXXy/Teenagers-boys-Fashion-Mens-Prom-Party-Suits-2015-New-Arrival-Pattern-Cheap-Tuxedo-Wedding-suits-For.jpg)showed up ten minutes later and then [Ino ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b9/3e/77/b93e773ec3477d36343cc4eb60ccab07--xmas-dresses-christmas-dresses.jpg)showed up ten minutes after Sasuke. Sasuke's parents couldn't make it since they were out of town but Itachi showed up again. We were all in the living room talking about how our days went and the trip to Cuba that was officially a go. Shikamaru's parents could only stay for a week or two, Sasuke's parents weren't going to show up at all but Itachi would there for the whole time. My father was going for a week since that was all the time he could get off but Yuki was staying the whole time. Ino's parents were also only there for a week because they were short staff for the flower shops. We had dinner and after that, we were left to our own minds while the parents/older siblings talked about Cuba. I was pulled to the side by Sasuke and we went up to my room where I had his gift hidden. 

        "So... I know we just got together a couple of days ago but I thought this over and well I wanted to do this," he said and pulled out a long but small velvet box. He passed it to me and I opened it, my eyes going a little wide. Inside the box sat two [necklaces](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wE2lPVXXXXXgXVXXq6xXFXXXd/Fashion-Witness-Love-Stainless-Steel-Thank-You-For-Being-Beside-Me-Couples-Key-Pendant-Necklaces-Valentine.jpg).

        "Sasuke... They are so pretty," I said and wrapped my arms around him. I thanked him and he pulled out the necklace with the rose gold key on it and clipped it around my neck. I did the same for him and pulled out his gift. It was picture that I had drawn, it was the picture I had drawn after Ino and I got back from the club. The one with the margarita glass with the lips in the middle and Sasukes face on one side and then on the other side wasmy face. Well I decieded that it would be perfect since it simbolized that it was our frist interaction wth eachother . He may not have known it but it was also the same time that we started to be come closer. It means a lot so I hope her likes it and it looks good to him. He unwrapped it and staired at it in what appeared to be awe. 

        "Akira this is amazing. This was from the club wasn't it. I mean I ordered you a few margaritas and you were wearing a nice rich dark lipstick. God this is amazing," He set it aside and pulled me into a tight hug. 

        "I'm glad you like it so much," I said and hugged him back. He then pulled back and pulled me into a soft kiss that I leaned into. We heard awes and seen camera flashes and pulled back quickly to find Yuki standing there with Itachi, Ino and Shikamaru. I got up and started to chase after them. That's how the rest of our Chirstmas day went. It was a lot of fun as well.


	15. Chapter 15

[        Ino](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/55/06/f5/5506f5319256506acdfc0b4a747f64dc--baseball-tees-baseball-outfits.jpg) and[ I ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/a0/7f/9ba07f4cd5a98c857b301e949ee361cc--gothic-outfits-emo-outfits.jpg)were just sitting at the airport waiting for everyone to show up. It was about 3 in the morning and we had about a 9-hour flight ahead of us. Our families were here so we were just waiting for Sasuke and his brother and Shikamaru's family. We were taking up my families private jet that we co-own with Ino's family. It was about a half an hour before we took off and Sasuke said that they would be here in about five minutes... which was about five minutes ago, so in other words, they should be here like... now... I looked around and spotted them walking over to us so I got up and met them half way. They didn't have all their luggage so they must have dropped it off first. Smart choice. 

        "Hey," [Shikamaru](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ba/e6/93/bae69317e69024960687e4458608d870.jpg) said and did a small wave. [Sasuke](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/37/11/fa/3711faf70383cc7f9c333d3482b3c300--guy-outfits-scene-outfits.jpg) pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek which caused me to blush brightly. I waved back at Shikamaru who had Ino in his arms. No one really talked after that since everyone was all tired from having to be up so early and not getting much sleep because of packing which we had to do quickly since we only had three days after Christmas to do it. We all managed though. We packed a lot since we were staying for a month... I'm not all that tired though... I guess that's a minor perk of insomnia... God a whole month that I get to spend with my amazing best friends and amazing boyfriend... I'm so lucky. 

        "Akira, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, come on. The jet is ready early. so we are going to leave in ten minutes. Get yourselves some coffee to go and let's get our asses to Cuba," Yuki said and looked at her boyfriend, Deidara. He was coming on the trip as well as some of her other friends who were also friends with Itachi. I walked over to the little coffee shop like thing that was at the airport and ordered some coffee with the others. then we made our way to the jet where all of our families were waiting. I sipped on my coffee as I boarded the plane. Once inside I found a seat and sat down with Sasuke beside me. Shikamaru and Ino sat across from us. This was going to be a long flight... 

*

        We landed about a half an hour ago and were now in the van on our way to the house that we would be staying at. Apparently, my grandparents got a house down here about two months ago so they thought a head. I put my head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed my eyes. I was now starting to feel extremely tired. I managed to get about three on and off hours of sleep on the jet but apparently, that wasn't enough for my body. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep quickly.

*

        I was shaken awake by Sasuke who told me that we were at the house now. I quickly got out of the van and looked around. In front of me was [beautiful, large house](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/378800000795813353/8cfcca9a9188dad38ac6302c24f36093.jpeg), that was a lot bigger than I expected. I mean I know we have like 24 people but damn this is really big. After looking at it for a few seconds I turned to my grandparents.

        "Did you guys buy a hotel or something," they all laughed and ushered us inside of the mansion like house. 

        "So a few ground rules before our luggage get's here. Children will be staying on the left side of the house. there are three floors, a basement, and attic. The only rules that are set in stone are Akira's rooms and Ino's room. Ino's will be in the basement since she likes the basement and Akira's is the attic since she likes to be up high in the attic. There is a dance space that can be used as a personal gym or dance studio. There is also a recording studio since you all do have music classes that will be held there. There is a lounge for everyone on the main floor, you are all welcome to use it. There is also a lounge for the children in their part of the house, it's on the main floor as well. There is a surprise in each bedroom. As I said only Akira's and Ino's are set in stone. You both can change if you want. Each room has a half full wardrobe, as in we got all of you new clothing because why not. If you switch rooms you will have to switch the clothing to your new room you pick. Now onto sleeping situations. So I don't really care if couples sleep together but so help me god do I find out any of you are having sex together you WILL be separated. No baby making at your young ages. You guys can go out late, but let us know in advance since it is a new area that you are all not very aware of. Be back each night by the latest three AM. Your tutor will be here throughout the week, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday. Tuesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays you guys don't have classes. Now I will shut up and let you go to your rooms," my grandmama said and huffed out a breath. That must have taken a lot out of her lungs. Poor Grandmama. I smiled and looked the main room where we were all standing. Except for my grandpapa since he took the only seat that was there. 

*

        Everyone was now in their rooms getting things unpacked and organized since we just got our luggage. I excused myself early since I really wanted to see [my room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/40/5d/a2/405da2ebbcc6d4c12a45629841e6a635.jpg). It was really pretty. Deidara and Itachi had brought me up my luggage with Sasuke who stayed behind.

        "So I was wondering i-," I cut him off, smiling since I had a feeling on what he was going to say.

        "You could room with me?" I finished. Then I started to get nervous just in case I wasn't right...

        "Yeah, Actually that's exactly right," he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I blushed brightly and nodded.

        "Alright, I go grab my stuff. You finish with your things," Sasuke said and walked down the stairs that led to my room. 

*

        Everyone was now unpacked and changed into comfier clothing.[Ino ](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227687333)and [I](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226022688) decied to go for a bit of a matching look. We were all sitting in the [lounge area](http://www.uniquehomes.com/homeimages/SlideShowFeaturedHomes719x352/2823810.jpg) for the young adults. I don't like referring us as to children since we are all teenagers besides my twin brothers who are actually on the adult side across from my father's room so he can keep an eye on them. We were all sitting and talking about the trip and what to expect. Apparently, there are a lot of beach parties and beach concerts. Also, a few open nights which Yuki's band snatched up. So they will be playing a few times while we are here. They tried to talk me into the doing but I declined. They still don't really have a lead singer. Yuki and Deidara sing but they are looking for someone permanent. Oh right Yuki, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori have formed a band. They are pretty damn good a well. But yeah since I was late by the time we got everything unpacked we all decided to just stay here and get familiar with the house, eat here and talk. So that's how we spent our first day in Cuba. I'm still super excited to be here for a month.


	16. Chapter 16

        The next started out with a bang, I woke up beside Sasuke who was playing with my hair. I didn't really sleep all that well but it was better than the sleep on the plan. I was still in my comfy clothing from last night since I was too lazy to change.

        "Good morning love," he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and said good morning back. 

        "Akira, Sasuke come on breakfast is ready," Yuki said opening the door and poking her head in.

        "Alright Yu, I'll be down in a couple minutes with him," I said and got out of bed. I stretched and smiled at Sasuke who also got up and stretched. 

        "Want to go for a run after breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

        "Sure, let's head down before they use the pager on us," I giggled and threw my hair into a messy bun. I sat him down on the bed and smiled. 

        "Can I put your hair up in a ponytail?" I asked. Since it was long enough it worked out. Sometimes he'd let me do it but most of the time he'd just spike it.

        "Sure. I don't want to fight with it right now," I put his hair up quickly and we went downstairs holding hands. 

        "Goodmorning you two. Sasuke nice hair," my father pointed out and chuckled.

        "Your daughter wanted it in a ponytail so I let her put in it," he chuckled and sat down. I sat down beside him and got my food. I didn't eat a whole lot since I wasn't too hungry, we were asked what our plans were for this morning.

        "Sasuke and I are going to go for a run and then maybe to the mall or something," I said and drank some orange juice.

        "Ah, alright. We might join you when you go to the mall. I want to see what it looks like," Ino said and smiled. I smiled back and finished eating

**

        Once breakfast was done Sasuke and I did go on our run. we didn't go too far since I didn't want to get lost or anything but we found the way to the mall and managed to find our way back. We ran for an hour. By the time we got back everyone was dressed and ready to go do stuff. I hopped into the shower in my room, while Sasuke hoped into the shower that was in the spare room that he wasn't using since he was staying with. After my shower, I wrapped myself in a large fluffy black towel and walked out of the bathroom expecting Sasuke to still be getting changed in the spare room but he wasn't. He was already dressed, with his hair dried and styled. 

        "Oh shit," I said and blushed. I quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Well, that just happened. I looked in the mirror and my face was a bright red. There was a knock on the door and Sasuke speaking from behind it.

        "Akira, it's just a towel come on," he chuckled.

        "Says you!! That was so embarrassing..." I whined as he opened the door. 

        "Why are you embarrassed?" he asked and lifted my head to look at him.

        "I-I.... I don't like how I look still," I said telling him the truth. I wasn't about to lie to him about that when he already knows that I have issues with my body.

        "You are beautiful though, love. No matter what anyone says or what you think. Remember to love your self. It will take time but hey, I'm here to help you," he said and kissed me. After that little speech, I felt better about myself and was actually able to leave the bathroom without feeling embarrassed that he has now seen me in a towel and nothing else. THere was knock on the door and Sasuke answered as I tried to figure out what to wear for today.

        "Oh hey, you're still not dressed. Wait why is Sasuke in here while you're in towel?..." Ino asked and smirked at me.

        "No nothing happened so you can forget that," I said.

        "Help me. I don't know what to wear," I whined. [Ino](https://www.polyvore.com/ino_cuba/set?id=226022431) walked over laughing from my previous comment and said that we should match today for the hell of it. I nodded and picked out the [outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/akira_cuba/set?id=226022688)that corresponded with hers the best. Once that was done I went to the bathroom and changed. I put my makeup on and smiled. I'm loving my new lipstick and highlighter from the Jeffree star brand, I'm wearing Unicorn Blood as the liquid lipstick and Eclipse as my highlighter. Ino is wearing Hunty for lips and Siberian Gold for highlight. I got them for Christmas and I love them! When I wear black lipstick -which let's face it, is about 95% of the time- I always use Weirdo from his line. I love his liquid lips and skin frosts so damn much!!! 

        "Alright, ready to go love?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and walked out of my room with Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke. The mall was a fifteen-minute car ride and since none of us had our cars out here my father drove us. Once at the mall, we got out and thanked him. It was so big and nice. I was excited. Apparently, they had a really big hottopic there and that excited me a lot since hottopic is my life. We looked around and went into a bunch of stores. We got some stuff from some of the stores and went to have lunch around 12:30. I had a crab dish, Sasuke had a fish dish, Shikamaru had a crab dish and Ino had a shrimp dish. It all tasted so good!! I love seafood dishes. Sasuke actually managed to get me to eat it all since I didn't eat a whole lot for breakfast. I couldn't argue with him since he was right that if I didn't eat this all that I would probably get sick from not eating enough and I didn't want to do that since we /just/ got to Cuba. 

        "So what now. Should we go call your father to come get us or should we walk around a bit?" Ino asked,

        "Ummmmm let's walk around a bit. After that, we should go to the beach!" I said. 

        "Alright, well come on. We have to go to the beach anyway since your sister and everyone is performing. They still need a lead a singer though and I think you should do it, Ki," Shikamaru said. Not him too... Everyone has been going on about me singing with my sister's band but like.... I'm not that good...

        "Oh come on, your really good Ki," Sasuke said and gave my hand a little squeeze.

        "It's true you really are. You have talent," Ino said. I sighed and started to think about it. It could possibly help with my confidence but a the same time I could make a total fool of myself and mess it all up for them.

        "And if I mess it all up?" I asked and looked down.

        "You won't. I'm sure of it Akira," Shikamaru said. God, I'm so happy to have him as a best friend. 

        "I know you won't, you'll just have to concentrate on it," Sasuke said and kissed my temple. God, I love these people.

        "Fine, I'll consider it. Who even knows if they still want me to join them. Tonight it won't happen..." I said and sighed. I can't believe let them talk me into this... Just then Ino took out her phone and called someone. Once she got off of it she smirked at me.

        "They want you in it and they want to you to sing tonight," she said in a sing-song voice.

        "Oh fuck off Ino. I don't know what they are playing at all," I said and glared.

        "Well that's why Sasori is coming to pick us up now so you have time to figure it all out with them," she giggled as we made a u-turn and walked towards the exit to meet Sasori. I can't believe this even more now... WHY DID I LET THEM DO THIS TO ME AND WHY DID I AGREE TO DO IT???? I was probably going to go crazy by the end of this all.

**

        We were now back at the house and I was with the group trying to figure out what to sing. It wasn't too hard since I knew basically all the words to a lot of different songs and song type they played. After finally picking out a decent enough setlist, we practiced the rest of the day away and were finally at the venue where we were going to be playing on the beach. [I was](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231614748) standing with my sister rocking back and forward from the balls of my feet to my toes. I was nervous but the same time excited to sing again. 

        "You'll be fine. Stop before you hurt your ankles doing that," Yuki said and smiled at me. Yuki and I have gotten a lot closer since mom was put away. It was nice to have my older sister there for me and not picking on me all the damn time.

        "I just don't want to mess this up for you... You've all worked so hard to actually perform and I'm just your simple stupid younger sister who gets in the way," I said and shrugged. 

        "You're not stupid Aki, Your smart and wonderful to be around. You don't get in the way and you've worked just as hard to be here tonight. Now come on. Let's get out there and do this," she said. I smiled and grabbed my mic. I walked out with her after we were announced. She was right, I worked just as hard to get here.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

        People went crazy as I performed with my sister's group and I was absolutely loving it. I thought I was going to screw it all up like I usually do but I actually didn't and it was amazing. I felt so confident in what I was doing and I could see Sasuke and everyone else including my Grandparents right in the front watching me. After we were done we got off the stage. I was smiling like crazy and was all in all feeling amazing about this night. 

        "You were amazing my little roo," grandpapa said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged black smiling brightly at everyone behind him. I pulled back and hugged everyone else as well. Then went and hugged my sister and the rest of the band. I was feeling great and so was everyone else. 

        "You know Akira you should really post some videos on youtube. We used to do it all the time," Ino brought up. Wow, YoutTube talk... The last time I did YouTube was like four years ago. I used to vlog and do random stuff with Ino on there. Of course, we were like what twelve at the time and I stopped once I started to think that everyone hated me and that no one would want to see my face. That channel is long since deleted and forgotten about thankfully.

        "You used to do YouTube?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

        "Yeah Akira and I started one but it was years ago. We both decided to stop when Akira was going through a really rough time. It was for the best but now that Your doing better Aki I think it'd be good to start one again," Ino smiled innocently at me and I scowled at her. 

        "No," I mumbled and crossed my arms. If I go through all the hate again it'll assist in bringing me back down to that low that I went through. I'm not going to risk it.

        "Why though. You're stronger now. You don't need to worry about the hate. We've come so far why not bring it back. We'll get the hate all over again yes but I know that this time you can get through it all," Ino said. I just looked down. 

        "We used to have a lot of fun doing that didn't we Ino?" I said with a small smile on my face.

        "We did. I mean I've already been uploading your performances whenever you do them. More so as a memory but like so many people like it," Ino said. My head flicked up fast when she said. 

        "You've been filming me without me knowing?" I questioned and she just nodded and smirked.

        "Your mean but like the good kind of mean that I don't mean," I said and playfully glared at her. I just can't stay mad at her for too long.

        "I know. How about we start vlogging out trip here in Cuba. Who knows it'll be fun. We have a laptop to edit and we can each do a channel. We have a camera. I packed a lot of camera equipment that way I could take some awesome pictures. What do you say Akira?" she said and cheekily grinned. She's so cheeky.

        "Fine. I need to go shower though. I feel sweaty and gross," I mumbled, giving into Ino once again. We left the venue getting away from all the people who were still going crazy. I was relieved to get back home and shower. By the time I was ready for bed Sasuke was already showered and waiting for me in m- our room laying on our bed with his left leg propped up while on his phone. I walked over to him admiring his chiselled chest. Fucking hell was he ever toned out, he looks so hot.

        "Like what you see babe," Sasuke said looking away from his phone and at me smirking. I blushed and pursed my lips together tightly. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 

        "So what if I do?" I said and walked over to him. I smirked as well. Two can play this game

        "Nothing wrong with that," he grabbed my wrist and placed it on his chest. I tried not to let a squeal out of my mouth but failed miserably. I've never actually touched a guy's unclothed chest... 

        "What's wrong, embarrassed Akira?" he chuckled and pulled on my wrist again this time to the point where I fell on top of him. Letting out another squeal and trying to use my free hand to stop myself from putting all my weight on him I managed to prop myself up before he knocked my hand that was holding me up and flipped us over so that it was opposite now. 

        "S-Sasu..." was all I was able to get out before he placed his smooth lips on my own. The kiss was soft and sweet he held my hands on either side of my face in his own. We pulled back briefly to catch our breaths and he smiles at me. He looks so happy which made me even happier to see him smile. 

        "Hey, Kira?" Sasuke said looking at me directly in the eyes.

        "Yes Sasu," I said back to him smiling.

        "You know I care a lot about you right?" he asked smiling a little. 

        "Yes, I do. You know I care a lot about you as well right?" I asked back and kissed his cheek the best I could since he was still on top of me.

        "Well... I'm not really good at expressing my emotions but... I just feel so right saying this to you..." he stopped speaking for a moment after that then finished his sentence with, "I really like you Akira. Actually, I like you so much that... that I think I'm falling more and more in love you and I can't stop myself. I love being with you and being around you, I just... I love you," he said. I was shocked to hear him say that. Not that I didn't think he would ever say but I just... I'm still in the state where I wonder how anyone can ever love me.

        "Sasuke... I... I love you too. More and more as the days go by," I said and kissed him. Let's just say that the kiss turned into a makeout that lasted five minutes. Nothing else happened that night you nasties we stayed up and talked. Ino and Shikamaru ended up coming up to hang out with us for a while and she brought me up a camera as a just in case. Needless to say, I didn't sleep much because I was thinking about that stupid camera and what to do. I ended up staying up till about two in the morning making a YouTube Channel and making all of my stuff for it. I can't believe that I was going to go through with this.


End file.
